Fate
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: *Continuation of MIRACLES & DESTINY- You may want to READ those 1st… A chain of events jettisons Leonardo into an unrecoverable situation. Many questions haunt him. What he will do without his family? Follow the Leader in the search for his ULTIMATE purpose as his is inner grief prevents him from pursuing a possibly timeless love. Don't Own TMNT BUT LUV THEM! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Diverging Paths

AN: Thank you so much for choosing to experience this little adventure. Leonardo is my foe and I always seem to struggle with this turtle. Within writing this 'Leo-fic' I've come to appreciate all that he is. I tried hard and it is slowly paying off. There is a lot to learn about him. I had to take the time to un-pack his mind. I hope you enjoy my efforts and I hope we all are satisfied at its conclusion.

A small warning... This first chapter contains subtle insinuations of an 'un-consensual' activity, sexual in nature and violent degradation.

…

And now, FATE

…

It just isn't right. Michelangelo, Raphael and Amber search for clues the entire way for any signs of their brothers. When Leonardo and Donatello weren't home by noon and no one received contact they knew something wasn't right. From where Amber's basement opens up to the sewer, all the way to the turtles' den, they examine the path for any evidence. Raphael leads his wife and youngest brother cautiously and quietly to the oddly open sewer lair door. He presses them back, wielding a sai in his hand, ready. He doesn't want Amber to be there but she insisted on coming. She said that three pairs of eyes are better than two. He takes a deep breath. They step inside geared with goggles and flashlights.

They look around. All is dark and calm. They spread out. Raphael immediately sees signs of struggle with two or maybe three intruders. He creeps though the shattered dojo door. He finds broken glass and blood. Whose blood is this! He doesn't know how to find out. Where did the broken glass come from? Amber finds Donatello's bandana near the staircase. She bends to pick it up. Is it stained with tears or just sweat? Michelangelo finds an empty syringe by the back of the couch. He picks it. He doesn't know what to make of it. They search the kitchen, the living area, the bathrooms, all of the bedrooms, the lab, the garage… nothing. They meet at the door with more questions than answers. The one's missing would know what to do.

Raphael leads them back home; Amber in the middle and Michelangelo taking the rear. They are all thinking the same thing but no one speaks it. In the quiet dripping of the underground the three walk back somberly. Then Amber's eyes go blurry. She is holding onto the purple mask tightly. She grabs the back of Raphael's shell so she doesn't trip. Her sniffles and cries echo off the pipes. This isn't right. All she can think about is having to add two more candles to their family memorial.

…

*Eight Hours Prior

"Shutting down main power!" Donnie gives the large cable socket another turn to disconnect when his wrench slips into the coils. A large surge flashes through the line. A loud boom follows bursting all of the light sockets, leaving the two mutants in pitch black.

"Donnie! What did you do?" Leo calls out.

"Sorry, Leo!" Donnie calls back. "Just a little accident. No worries. At least the power is out. Do you have your multi-vision goggles?"

"Always!" Leo snaps the lenses over his eyes and turns them on. He looks around. "Are we done here?"

"Yup, finally done!" Donnie shoulders his tool bag and secures his own goggles. "I'll meet you at the exit!"

Leo whips his backpack behind him and cradles the last object of home décor in his hands; the magic scepter. Well, once magical. The only time Donnie has recorded its energy was when they were teenagers. The relic has lain dormant since their return from Feudal Japan. It sat in their dojo, never touched, never spinning. Donnie tried to study it after that phenomenal trip but couldn't monitor any readings. It's very old now and very fragile. They decide to give it to Arimi as a gift to add to the family chest. Leo wraps it up. He looks around once more at the dojo. Dark and dusty now, this room has seen a lot of action, reached levels, blood and tears. He stands and heads out.

The two brothers meet in the middle of the living area. "I am so ready to go home." Donnie sighs.

"Me too, Donnie." Leo says. "I really hope Amber or Mikey cooked. I need a hot meal and an even hotter shower. And…"

They reach the exit when Donnie grabs his brother's shoulder to stop. He motions to him to stay silent. They are not alone. They step back into the lair. They separate and take covert positions. They wait quietly for a few minutes then spot three heat signatures come into view. One is bulky, the other is tall and the last is short, all threatening and armed. One of the intruder's radio cracks. Bulky raises a hand to their ear.

"Origin of energy pulse confirmed… Yes sir. We finally found hot ground… They couldn't have gone too far. Sonar reads this is the only throughway… Yes sir..." Bulky man turns to his accomplices. "Fan out, they're still here. Take at least one of them alive. T minus five minutes." The other two nod and move throughout the lair, guns set.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" Tall man says.

"Boss says we'll know when we see it. Stay sharp and less talking." Shorty says.

Leo is well hidden in a niche by the dojo door. He has no idea where Donnie is. Short man comes toward him, shining a headlamp in his direction. The bright light skews Leo's view because of the multi-vision goggles. Shorty obviously has no heat-seeking goggles; he would have easily seen Leo. Shorty steps quietly towards the dojo door. He slides it open using the tip of his gun and warily checks through the threshold. All Leo would need to do is jump Shorty from behind and quickly take him down. Donnie would have to follow his lead and engage either Tall or Bulky. Leo is about to put down the scepter and jump Shorty when a tingling warmth shoots up his arm. He looks down at the scepter and it begins to flicker and spin. Without warning, a bright halo of light blazes from ceiling to floor, displaying Leo like a beacon in the darkness of the lair. He tries to drop the scepter and engage the intruders, but he is unable to let it go. He can only draw one sword. A bad feeling grows in the pit of his stomach.

…

Without mercy the inebriated Lord Kenoshi once again slaps the reddening face of Anju, knocking her back on the bed. Her cheek stings in white-hot pain. She curls into a ball, shaking with fear. "My husband, I beg you to stop!"

"I will do what I please with you; such a dog of a woman the gods have cursed me with."

"Haruto! Please!"

"Do not say my name! Do not forget your place! What a worthless creature! Still unable to give me a son! Or any child for that matter!" Haruto grasps a mound of his wife's hair and pulls it back, forcing her to look at him. "I will teach your body to obey. This is your last chance Anju."

"No please wait!" She pleads with him.

He strikes her again, drawing blood from her mouth. He rips away her silk robes and overtakes his wife in the most vile of ways. His breath is thick with Sake. Her screams of torment only urge him to grab at her roughly and push into her without restraint. He chokes her, cutting off her air as his repulsive release burns inside of her. He rolls off of her. With his last moment of consciousness he kicks her to the floor. She hits the tatami hard. She shuts her eyes. No more tears fall. They are all gone. She prays for death. She lies there until the rooster crows. Death does not come. She has to run away now or she would never see another sunrise.

She picks herself up and achingly walks to the bath. She dismisses the attendants and tells them to go home. She washes away the dirt and scum and blood from her body. Her face is too tender and the water makes her wounds smolder. She stands to dry herself off and starts to weep when more of Haruto's stink leaks out of her. She sits again and cleans herself again.

After wrapping tight bandages around her body she dons a black romper and black boots. She slings a brown satchel of provisions to her side and a wooden bow and full quiver to her back. She covers her discolored face with her hood and runs out into the brightening sky. She creeps into the stables. She finds the stable boy there feeding the goats. She ushers him to leave. He recognizes her ring, bows his head and runs out. She brushes a finger over the ring, pulls it off and tosses it out the door. She grabs her saddle, stirrups and bit and walks toward the pen to ready her black stallion. She will head straight to the gate and stop for no one. Where will she go? She does not know.

"Out for a morning ride, my lovely wife? Why did you not invite me?" Anju turns around to the sound of her husband. He is standing in the doorway of the stable balancing a large staff in one hand, tapping it in the palm of his other. He twists it around, allowing the glass case to catch the morning light. "Do you know what this is Anju? It is the family scepter. Handed down to me from my great ancestors. Kings and lords like myself. Its purpose was to be the mantle that passes from one generation to another. It is used to bless a son, or in rare cases a daughter on their day of blessing. It was an honor to receive this from my father. With it carried the hope and future of our bloodline. But as long as I have you, this golden scepter is nothing more than a big, gaudy stick, a useless club, and the symbol of my family coming to an end. I will not have that."

"Haruto." Anju whispers.

"I should have married your sister instead of you. Her hips alone would have promised me three children by now. Too bad some pompous, pail westerner with his promise of valuable trade got to your father first." Haruto takes one step into the barn and feels something underfoot. He looks down and sees his mother's ring, the solid gold ring embellished with a large jade orb given to Anju on their engagement day. He bends down and picks it up. Anju's heart races. If he gets his hands on her she will surely die. She has no other choice. She drops her horse wares and swiftly cocks her bow with a blue-feathered arrow. She aims at Haruto's heart.

Haruto walks slowly toward her, unnerved by her drawn weapon. "You little vermin. You thought you could leave me? You will not get out of this barn alive."

"Very well, as long as I get to see your blood spill out of you as mine has done too many times at your wicked hands." Arimi says.

"How dare you…" Haruto starts but Anju lets the arrow fly. It hits him in the arm. He flinches but pulls it out. Before Anju can reach for another arrow Haruto hits her in the head with the base of the scepter. She falls to the ground, out cold.

…

She awakens with a throbbing headache and the golden staff in front of her face. Haruto swings it from side to side. Her blurry vision tries to read its inscription.

"Open wide the gates of time…" She mumbles. A large foot presses down on her back. She winces against the pressure.

"It took you a moment to come back around. The sun has just come up. I suppose you get one more chance to see it." He flips her onto her back and she hisses at the pain. "I did not want you to be unconscious when I beat you to death with this scepter. After all you said you wanted to see my spilled blood. Look up at me."

She does. She sees the crimson staining his tunic, the reckless insanity in his eyes. He has no remorse. He watches her like a piece of rotten meat. He will draw out her death until her last breath. She makes a vow to herself. She will not give him the satisfaction of ever hearing her voice again. She will not scream, or yell or beg. He will have to rip her apart first and then he will still get no sound from her.

"Any last words, my loving wife?" Haruto glares.

She just looks at him, calmly accepting her fate. This immediately enrages him. He holds the scepter up high and… feels the warm tingling going through his arms. Bright sparks appear in the midst of the air. A thick rod of light shoots from the hay-covered ground into the tar-pitched roof of the stable. Winds blow and the ground shakes. Blue lightening races all over his body. His scream is loud and echoes off of invisible mountains. Anju scurries back against a wall. Haruto disappears into the scepter right before her eyes.

…

Leo engages the short intruder, kicking him through the dojo door. Leo goes inside. Shorty tries to aim his gun but Leo kicks it away. It's becoming harder for him to move. He lifts up the scepter so that her can see his opponent better. Shorty can now see the six-foot tall monster in perfect view. Bright blue lightening shocks the air and surrounds the beast. It roars. With hysterical freight Shorty steps back and pulls a gun from his side holster. He trips and falls and impales himself through the chest with an old, rusty training spear. Leo hears three shots fire and Donnie screaming his name and then the void.

…

The white blindness of the scepter ceases and all goes still. Leo falls to his knees. The golden staff rolls out of his hand. He is breathing heavily. He pats over his body for any gun shot wounds but finds none. He stops breathing when he hears a rooster crow. He removes his goggles. He looks around and finds himself inside a barn. The soft rays of light breaking through the cracks in the beams make his eyes water. He stands and up and looks down at the scepter. He picks it up quickly. He reads the inscription. He holds up the staff and waits. Nothing. He reads it again. He reads in Japanese. He shakes it. Again. Again. He shakes is head. "No. No. No. Not this. No. Please not this." He lowers his head. He has little time. Does he remember how long? It should stay active for the next sixty hours. If it doesn't start up within that time… how long would he have to wait? He can't think! What was he doing before this happened? Where was he? Why is it so hard to remember? Donnie! He was with Donnie in the sewers when… strange people came in. What did they want? Was Donnie ok? He had to get back. He held onto the scepter and recited the words again. Again and again.

He hears someone take a gasp of air behind him. He grips his katana. He steadies his blade and turns. He sees a person pressed back against the stable wall utterly terrified of the whole scene they witness.

Anju cannot believe her eyes. Her husband, who was about to take her life, vanishes and a demon drops in his place. How much more torture do the gods want her to endure?

Leo returns his sword to its sheath and walks over to them. He sees that it is a woman, a badly bruised woman. She sees him coming and bows low to the ground, sobbing profusely.

"Please Lord Demon! You have spirited away my husband! If you have come to make me suffer in his place I pray you run me through with you blade instead and end my horror swiftly! I beg thee!"

Leonardo looks down at her. She is shivering terribly. Her knuckles are red, her hood and hair hide her face. "Don't be afraid." He says. But she screams at how close his voice sounds. He asks. "Could you please tell me where I am, what year this is?" She covers her head and continues to cry. He wants to reach down and pat her softly on the head. Instead he steps away and heads for the door. He can't comfort anyone when he himself is so absolutely lost. "I'm leaving. You will not see me again." He runs out toward the woods, scepter in hand.


	2. Small Important Things

Leo slows his pace as he travels through the thick of the woods. With the morning sun on his shell he knows he's heading northwest, but he has no idea where he is going. Will he run into a town, villagers, hunters even? He slows his pace and looks back. The stables and the large house are out of sight. He can't hear the woman crying anymore. Who was she? She said something about spiriting away her husband. _That must be who switched places with me_, Leo thought. She was so frightened and badly bruised. Her husband must have used the scepter to beat her before he got taken away. He stops and inspects the golden staff. His brows furrow. _If the magic scepter starts up maybe I should find a cliff to jump off of so that coward won't come back to hurt her again_, Leo considers. He continues to walk and starts to think about Donatello. He wonders if he got away. And what did those people want with them, dead or alive… "Dead or alive." He has to get home.

His feet crunch over the fallen dander of nature. A bird calls overhead. Sunlight dances through the branches and the soft wind plays around the rustic scenery. It's not as cold as he would expect February to be. Back in New York there would be two feet of snow. He is quite comfortable, like a mid-fall day. He stops again when he comes to a clearing. Before him is a lake, maybe one hundred feet across. It's very peaceful. It's too early in the year to hear the toads croak and the crickets chirp. He sees a flock of geese disturb the far side of the water and take off into the sky. A doe and her fawn rest beside the mossy banks. There are no clouds in the sky. To Leo, it looks like the most precious, untouched piece of earth he has ever seen. And he is a stranded time-traveler. He doesn't fit in this picturesque delight. Then again, where else would he? He scans the area to make sure he is alone. He steps out into the open and walks along the lakeshore. The dark soil is soft and cold. He stops at a large slate boulder. He sits thereon and takes a deep breath. He lets it out slowly. He slides down onto the new patch of grass. He sets the scepter beside him. He looks down at it, hoping for it to start glowing and spinning. It does not. He crosses his legs, closes his eyes and concentrates. He tries to find his center. He regulates his breathing, focusing on the sounds and movements around him. He hears the plop of water, scurry of a rodent, crawling of a beetle. He allows his thoughts to be taken by the wind. He is attempting to become one with nature like he did once before back in South America. But that was over ten years ago, eleven to be exact. Back then he reveled in the experience, and when he was done all he had to do was smuggle himself on a plane and go back home to New York…but now… He opens his eyes. This is not South America. He shakes his head and looks at the scepter. For all he knows his time could already be up. How long would he cling to it before he would resign? No! He would not think like that! His brothers need him. Without Leonardo what would the rest of them do?

He stares out onto the shimmering ripples of water. The sun is well over the trees now, but it's not quite noon. His stomach growls. What he wouldn't give for a slice of cold pizza. He wouldn't care how many French fries Mikey had baked into them. He sees fish jumping. He removes his gear and katana and lays them beside the scepter. He steps into the chilly water. The deeper he goes the more he feels the slight current. He looks to his left and sees small creek feeding into the lake. He looks the right and sees the lake emptying out over a hill. He dives in, quickly recovering from the temperature change. He finds the lakebed about fifteen feet down. He lies back on his shell. Even from this depth the murk is thin and the sunshine cascades down in hallow patches. It is good being a turtle. One of the few instincts he and his brothers keep after mutation is the ability to hold their breath for long periods of time. Leo, because of his dedication to discipline, surpasses his brothers twice over, being able to stay submerged up to ten minutes. He sees a school of copper-scaled fish swim overhead. They swim by again. He quickly catches two, one in each hand. He pushes up out of the water. He walks onto shore and places the fish next to the rock. He dives back in and catches two more fish. He goes in once more. He allows his shell to emerge first. It feels natural and safe to him as he lets his head surface; his nostrils suck in the air. He kicks toward shore amidst some dry cattails and withered lily pads when he sees movement coming from out of the forest. He turns and looks, keeping quiet and still. He sees two women carrying baskets of material. They are laughing and chattering. They walk right up to the lake bank and kneel. They are doing laundry. The two women smile and sing as they dip the sheets into the water and foam up their hands with soap. Leo is no more than twenty feet away from them, his katana and scepter, hidden on the other side of the boulder.

"The poor woman! I do not know how much she can take! If I were her, I would have left a long time ago! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of these?" The round woman holds up the sheets from the water.

"Poor Lady Anju! She has nowhere to go. Once the dowry is given, the father does not want you back, not worth anything to him now!" The old woman says.

"And the ruckus this morning was the worst! Why is Lord Kenoshi so cruel to her? It is not her fault she is barren! If Haruto wants a son, I have two little devils he can choose from!"

The old woman laughs and they rinse out the laundry.

"Mama! Chiko-sama!" A young voice comes out of the woods. A boy runs up to them and the women turn to face him.

"What is it my son?" The round woman asks.

"Lady Anju is calling all farm hands and laborers and guards and house attendants, everyone to the manor!" He says.

"What on earth for?" The old woman asks.

"I do not know. Maybe it has something to do with what happened in the stables this morning."

"What happened in stables?" His mother asks.

"I am not sure. Lady Anju was in there early this morning while I was feeding the animals. She looked like she was leaving. She sent me out. I ran out toward our shanties. I looked back and saw Lord Kenoshi enter the stables."

"And? And!" The old woman coaxes.

"That is all I know. But now Lady Anju is back at the Manor. She wants to address us all immediately. Her face is black and blue and Lord Kenoshi is nowhere to be found." The boy says.

The two women look at each other and quickly gather up the wet material.

"Oh, this is exciting!" The round mother says.

"In all my years with the Kenoshi family I'd say this is quite the spectacle." The old woman says. The three hurry back into the woods.

Alone again, Leo steps out of the water He sets his fish down by the others and splays out over the baby blades of grass. The sun is bright and warm. Once he is dry he suits up. He finds a thin tree branch and peels away the protruding twigs. He threads it through his fish. He picks up the scepter. "So that woman is Lady Anju…" Leo says to himself. He wonders what she will say to her workers. This is really not his concern. His anger rises when he thinks about what Haruto Kenoshi has done to his wife… again not his concern. Leo mumbles the incantation again. The scepter still sleeps. If it did comeback to life, he would have dove to the bottom of the lake and hoped the abusive lord would sink like a rock. Leo walks toward the edge of the lake where it runs down a hill into another part of the forest. He could follow the water downstream but decides to keep heading northwest. Why? Why not? Approximately fifty-four hours left.

…

Leo finds a small ring of trees and decides to set camp there. He had walked a few hours and had not seen any other sign of human life. He sets up some stones in a circle and starts a fire. Good thing the twigs are still dry. He constructs a wooden rotisserie and wraps three of his six fish with wild bay leaves. He sits on a log and spins the fish until the scaly skin is char and peeling. He's proud of his survival skills and finds welcome relief in filling his belly. He cooks the other fish, wraps them in a large leaf and hangs them over a tree branch for tomorrow.

He sits back against a trunk. He looks up into its bare branches. The buds of springs are already forming. A cool winds blows through. He stokes the fire. He checks his belt compartments for anything useful; a half-eaten pack of gum, three ninja stars, a roll of gauze, a utility knife, his pair of multi-vision goggles (he wonders how long they will last), an extra bandana, one smoke bomb, earphones, and his shell cell.

He opens his phone. The time glows at twelve am. That's definitely wrong. There is only thirty-five percent battery life left. If only he would have taken the solar-powered charger Donnie gave him! But to whom would he call? He opens up his browser, no Internet. He plugs in his earphones, inserting only one bud and chooses to play his entire song list until the thing dies. He scrolls through his 'Brothers Chat' and laughs at the last conversation he had with them:

Don: _That's a gr8 idea Leo. A b-day party for Splinter! I'm all 4 it!_

Mike: _OK Awesome! We should get balloons and streamers and confetti and games!_

Leo: _Well, I was thinking more… mature…_

Raph: _Awe Jeez Mikey! He ain't turnin' 5! More like 75!_

Don: _LOL_

Leo_: I'm thinking we could decorate the rooftop with lanterns and have some soft music. We could dress in kimonos and sit to a nice dinner._

Raph: _He ain't gonna care about all that! Lets just get him some sushi, some Sake, some cake. BOOM!_

Mike: _What's wrong with games?_

Don: _I can find some really nice kimonos online. We can even have one especially made for Splinter._

Leo: _Raph, that's a point! We nvr make a fuss over him. I think it's time 2 show him what he means to us._

Mike: _Can we get some kimonos for Amber and Arimi? They would look so hot in a kimono!_

Don: _No games Mikey._

Leo: _Great idea Don._

Raph: _*__Rolling eyes emoticon__* That's all cool but when r we gonna do this? We don't know his bday._

Don: _Uh, sure Mikey. We'll all wear kimonos._

Raph: _I agree. Kimonos for the ladies! *__Smiley face emoticons*_

Leo: _I'm thinking in March. The 1st day of spring._

Mike: _*3 smiley face emotions*_

Don: _o boy…_

Leo: _Guys. Stay focused._

Raph: _So Mikey… u & Arimi… how u 2 doin?_

Mike: _What do u mean? We're fine._

Raph: _U know what I mean… Ho DOING?_

Leo: _Guys?_

Mike: _I'm not answering that!_

Raph: _C'mon! We're ur bros! Who else u gonna tell? U hittin' that right?_

Leo: _Splinter's surprise birthday party? Remember?_

Mike: _*Shocked face emoticon* Raphael!_

Don: _Call me when this is over._

Raph: _Don't b so uptight! C'mon give up the details!_

Raph: _& Don don't gimme that! U may not b talkin' but I know u lookin' at this chat. WE ALL WANNA KNOW!_

Leo: _I can't believe this…_

Mike: _That's me and Arimi's biz! U gonna tell us how u and Amber are DOING?! No way!_

Raph: _Fuckin' awesome. Everytime. I love it. She's a freak._

Mikey:_ ! She's ur wife! How can u call her that?_

Raph: _She's my wife. She's awesome. I'll admit it! I LOVE HER! In the bed, she's a freak and I luuuuuuv it. Next question._

Leo: _You just called our sister a freak. Is NOTHING sacred to you?_

Mikey: _I don't think I should._

Raph: _Leo go knit a scarf! Mikey! How is the sex?!_

Raph: _Dammit Mikey! Do I have 2 come up there!_

Mike: _UGH!_

Mikey: _The times we have, it has been very good._

Raph: _How many times?_

Raph: _How many times?_

Raph: _Michelangelo, How many times?_

Mike: _Like 4_

Raph: _Since October? Dude… it's been 4 mnths! Is everything alright?_

Mike: _4 times a week._

Raph: _Damn! My hero. Ur a turtle nt a rabbit ya know._

Mike: _That is a lot huh? Should I be worried?_

Raph: _No no no. Nuthin' 2 worry about. Completely natural. I've nvr heard u guys tho._

Mike: _I've never heard u and Amber either._

Raph: _I'm surprised._ _Must have damn good walls._

Mike: _Lol. Must have 'cause the last time, I dnt know what I did but she liked it! She started to scream in her native tongue! She kept saying it over and over. I have no idea what it meant, but it sounded delicious!_

Raph: _Yeah! Hell Yeah my bro! I taught ya well! What did she say?_

Mikey: _IDK… Watashi o fakku? _

Don: _It means 'Fuck me'…_

Raph: _LOLOL I knew u ain't go no where! Donnie u nerd!_

Mikey: _OMG… I guess my girl's a little freaky too._

Raph: _& u luv that right?_

Mikey: _Guess so! __*Tongue sticking out smiley face emoticon*_

Leo: _Ok since this convo has gone 2 a dark place I'm just gonna give u the plan: March 21__st__. Kimonos, sushi, Sake, lanterns, cake, music. Don orders kimonos, we ask the girls to pick up the food, I'll send a text to April & Casey, they may want kimonos too. Got it? I'm going to bed!_

Mikey: _Got it!_

Don: _Got it!_

Raph: _LOL! Got it! U sure do know how 2 pull us all together Fearless! _

Leo laughs to himself, meaningless babble, but so meaningful now. He shakes his head, feeling completely helpless. All of the good that has happened to them, living in the sewers, defeating their enemies, finding Amber and Arimi, how can this, being tossed hundreds of years away from his family, be of any benefit? _How do I pull us all together now Raphael?_ He stares at his brothers' names and the music stops midway through and his screen goes dark.

He looks up and the sun has already gone down. He puts his cell away and holds the scepter between his knees. He narrows his eyes. "Open wide the gates of time…" He begins to doze off. He attempts to say the magic words again but it comes out as drabble. He bows his head and falls asleep. He does not dream of anything.


	3. Turning Point

Leo is surprised he slept through the entire night. The sun has already risen. The scepter, still dark. Leo stands and stretches. It's a misty morning. He covers his campfire with dirt. He keeps moving north. He eats one of his fish, spitting the bones along the way. He comes to a rocky hill. He climbs up and sees the vast view before him: Forest everywhere. He snaps on his multi-vision goggles and sets them to binocular mode. He looks past the trees and about a mile out he sees… a wall. A very long wall. It's not the Great Wall, wrong country. There has to be a way over it. Through it? Why does he feel compelled to reach the wall if he may not be here for that long? The scepter could spring to life at any moment and he would be home. Maybe it's just extreme sightseeing. He goes down the opposite side of the hill and briskly makes his way to the wall.

An hour later he comes to a forty foot clearing, before him is the wall. The wall is about twenty feel high, solid stone, no footholds, or etchings to grab onto. The trees were felled so far back from the wall that no one could climb one and jump to the top of the wall. He is either being kept out or kept in. Leo looks left and right. The wall seems to go on forever in each direction. He heads right and follows the wall. There must be an imperfection somewhere, a door, and ladder, a corner. Yes! Once he comes to a corner it will be easy for him to shimmy up and over.

After midday Leo finally comes to the corner. It is a wide round corner, not a ninety-degree corner he was hoping for. He feels along the stone of the wall. Whoever built this made sure not to make getting beyond it an easy task. The way it curves forces him to make a right turn. So far it seems to him that he is inside the wall, which means the Kenoshi manor is also inside the wall. What else would he find… dark clouds coming in from the south? He moves quickly along.

With all his fish devoured and both feet sore he comes to another rounded corner. This wall is huge. That's three big walls so far. Hopefully there are only four. One of them has to have an entryway. He looks up. The dark clouds are now overhead. No rain yet. He can't tell if the sun has set. He continues his trek along the wall.

With his current objective to find a way past the wall, Leo wonders to himself; aside from stopping Haruto from killing Anju, was there some other purpose as to why he is here? The only reason he and his brothers had taken the trip through time once before was to save April. She was holding the scepter and had been taken and replaced with a Japanese prince moments before. But upon arriving in Feudal Japan they realized the greater task of helping fight a rebellion against a headstrong Daimyo and a money-hungry English merchant. Because of some 'fluke' the teenage mutant ninja turtles changed the course of time, saved lives, made a difference in history. And when their deed was done, they returned home. Maybe the scepter won't activate until he's done whatever it is he's supposed to do. Well, this makes him feel super important! Out of all the individuals to ever exist in the history of mankind… turtlekind…, HE is the one 'chosen' to accomplish this cosmic assignment… Or it could have been horribly bad luck and he is the randomly unfortunate drifter, never seen or heard from again. He won't depress himself and holds on to his first theory for now.

The sky is dark now, no stars tonight and the wind is making things chilly. Leo suddenly stops. There is movement up ahead. He heads into the trees and continues toward the sound. He sees light up ahead. The gate! It's a large iron gate flanked by two large torches. A single man stands at the gate. He isn't dressed the way Leo assumes a guard would be, but he has a rifle.

Leo looks to the right. Coming down the dirt path is an ox-drawn hay cart filled with people, men, women and children. Behind the cart are dozens more, carrying bags and torches, leading cattle and pushing wagons. The large group gets to the gate and the guard waves for them to halt.

"What is going on? Where are you all going, Kodai?" The guard addresses the elderly man driving the cart.

"Have you not heard Gado?" The old man says to the guard. "The master of the manor, Haruto Kenoshi has vanished. His widow cannot oversee his affairs and has released us all of our debts to him! We are going back to our families since we no longer have to work his land… You are free to go as well Gado."

"Please let us pass!" A woman holding a small baby calls out from behind the cart.

"Is this true?" Gado asks.

"It is true. Here are your papers, pressed with the Kenoshi insignia." Kodai tosses Gado a thin scroll. Gado reads it over by the light of the torches. He nods and lets them pass.

Leo watches the last cart leave into the night. Gado the guard takes a torch and begins to leave as well.

"Sh, Sh! Gado!" A voice calls from up the road.

Gado turns around. "Who is still here?" He cocks his rifle.

Four figures emerge into view. Gado relaxes. "Ah, Hebi. It is just you. Why do you and your brother lag behind? I was sure you would have been on your way back to your home village. It has been seven years since you have seen your poor mother."

Hebi, the obviously older brother and leader of the group, walks up to Gado. He is shouldering a sharp scythe. "Yes Gado! My brothers and I are eager to go home. But home is not as far as you might think."

The guard looks confused. "What do you mean Hebi?"

"You've heard it yourself. Kenoshi is gone! And all the vagabond and derelicts such as ourselves are free to walk away from this place. But we would be leaving meek little Anju to tend the manor all alone." Hebi's brother's snicker behind him.

"Hebi, what are you suggesting? Haruto was cruel but Lady Anju has been nothing but kind to us. And now she has absolved us all of our debts. It would only be humane to go home to our loved ones and leave her to grieve in peace."

"Or take the manor for ourselves. Think about it Gado! Instead of going back to our slums with nothing, why not overtake this prosperous patch of land and bring our families back here? Your wife and daughter could live out their lives in luxury, as well as, how did you put it, our poor mother." Hebi swings his scythe overhead. A venomous smile drips over his face. "What do you say Gado? It would be no trouble at all. And I am sure miss Anju would enjoy my company." His brothers laugh.

Gado had worked for the Kenoshi family for five years. Next month he would have settled his debt. He had been able to visit his wife and two-year old daughter sparsely. His misses them. Now that he is a truly free man he could be with them permanently. He could open up his soup shop again. Or… he could help Hebi and his brothers pillage the manor. He would, however, take any valuables he could carry and go home to his family. His wife would look so fetching in one of Lady Anju's silk kimonos, and his daughter would love any of the toys in the unused nursery. It would be so easy.

But no. Gado's morale cannot allow him to take a step forward. "I am sorry Hebi, I cannot take you up on your generous offer."

Hebi snuffs him off. "Suit yourself, more for us. I hope your wife and daughter can satisfy their hungry stomachs with your freedom." Hebi turns to his brothers and begins to walk back up the dirt trail that leads to the manor.

"Wait!" Gado calls to them and he readies his rifle. "Please do not do this!" They keep walking away. Gado cocks his weapon. They stop and turn around.

"Some man of honor! You would shoot us in the back Gado?" Hebi briskly walks back to him as the rifle aims at his chest.

Gado speaks calmly although his hands are shaky. "Do not do this dastardly thing. Let us all leave in peace with our lives."

"You are a fool Gado." Hebi whistles to one of his brothers who throws a dagger, hitting Gado in the ribs. Fear and pain crack over his face. He drops his weapon and crashes to the ground.

Leo watches from the bushes as the sly leader stands over the fallen guard. Gado is holding his side. A puddle of blood forms under him. Hebi takes the gun and goes back to his brothers. They sprint up the pathway leaving Gado to die.

Once they are gone Leo runs over the Gado, bends down and slowly turns him over. Gado, already breathing heavily, looks into the green creatures eyes and panics all the more. Leo ignores the man's scream.

"Try to stay calm." Leo grabs the man by the shoulders and sits him up against the wall. Gado clutches his dagger wound. His hands are covered in his own blood. Leo knows there is nothing he can do. He kneels beside, defeated. "Gado-san, please slow your breathing. Everything will be alright."

"You… you have come to take me into the next world demon?" Gado asks. Leo doesn't answer. "P-please… I know I do not have much time… if you are a good demon please honor my request…"

Leo looks into the man's eyes. They were watery and shaky. The wind has stopped. All Leo can hear is the shallow breaths of the brave guard. He has never seen anyone die before. "Of course Gado-san. Anything."

Gado removes a bloody hand from his wound. He reaches into his tunic and painfully removes a gold chain from his neck. "Please see to it that my daughter gets this. It is the only thing of value I own. Please make sure she remembers her father." Gado holds out the chain. It's a thin golden necklace with an orange jade stone shaped like a bird. Leo takes the gift in his hands and puts it in his belt. "Her name is Rumi… Rumi-ko." Gado tries to take a deep breath. He coughs up blood.

Leo tries to keep him sitting up. "Gado-san!"

Gado Grabs Leo's arm tightly. "And please! If it be the god's will, save Lady Anju from those…" He hacks and convulses. Leo grabs him as he keels over. Gado pants, pants, and exhales slowly. His body goes limps in the turtle's arms.

Leo sits the guard back against the wall. He closes his eyelids. He doesn't move from the dead man's side for a good while. He wasn't just a man. He was a husband, a father, a noble man. He fought for what was right and lost his life. Soon his wife and daughter would find out the inevitable and mourn for him. Poor Gado. He couldn't have been older than Casey Jones. Why did Leo think of Casey just now? The sky rumbles overhead. The wind returns and makes the torches tremble. Lightening flashes and the rain falls hard. Suddenly, Leo stiffens with anger, righteous anger! This was not right. Even if Leo never finds Gado's daughter to give her the gift, he will go after those evil brothers, those murderers! He will protect Lady Anju from those… "Monsters." Leo slips on his night-vision goggles, goes back to the bushes and grabs the scepter. He hesitates. At any moment it could come to life. But something tells him that this is the reason he is here and he would not be able to return until he has done whatever it is he's supposed to do. And what of the man, Lord Kenoshi? He doesn't belong in twenty-first century just as much as Leo didn't belong in this time. Each surely wishes to go back home. Leo nods to himself. Everything will work out.

"Watch over this until I return, would you?" Leo whispers as he lays the scepter beside lifeless Gado. He finds the road in the thickening darkness and runs after the brothers. Time to play vigilante, ancient Japanese style.


	4. Vengeance

Leo sees faint lanterns up ahead. It took him a little over an hour to catch up with them. Up the road Leo can see the large black silhouette of Kenoshi Manor. The lightening strikes and the hard image of the structure hits the sky. He is able to get close enough to hear Hebi and his brother speak.

"So, what is the plan?"

"Yes, how do we get in?"

"Fools!" Hebi spits at them. "This is our home now. We just walk in."

The smallest brother looks back down the path. Lightening strikes again and he thinks he sees a pair of eyes glisten in the bushes. "H-Hebi? What if there is danger?"

"Niwatori, you chicken! No one is here except Anju." A blast of wind drives up the path; the trees sway overhead and their lanterns go out. "But, there is no need to rush in blindly. Let us each enter the house from different sides and meet at the lord's chamber door." Hebi points to the top of the building where a single light still shines. "And when you find Anju, bring her to me!" His brothers hoot and move out. Leo follows the big one heading toward the back.

The stormy rain lightens to a soft shower but the sky still rumbles on. The stocky brother reaches the back fence. He enters through the little wooden gate. He removes his hood. He looks around and finds himself in a small garden. He walks past baskets of corn and potatoes. He stops when he sees a ripe bushel of plums. He takes one and puts the whole piece of fruit into his mouth. He hums its juiciness. He spits out the large pit and grabs another and another. Leo stands in the open gate, watching the rotund brother engorge himself on the stolen produce for long enough. Leo clears his throat. The large man stops mid chew and spins around. His eyes bulge at the sight of the dark demon. He gasps and a plum pit gets lodged in his windpipe.

"Stealing is wrong, my big friend." Leo says flatly.

The choking man grabs at his collar and falls hard to his knees. He looks up at Leo begging for air. Leo doesn't want to see another man die tonight so he steps forward to help. But when the man falls down on his hands a satchel of daggers hits the ground… the same type of dagger that pierced Gado's side. Leo stops and looks down at him. "You. You killed a good man tonight… by your actions, I will not act to save you."

The man shakes his head and pleads to the demon. Leo steps back and watches his face contort and turn blue. He will not look away. He chooses not to save the man so he will face the consequences. The large brother slams his face on the pebbled walkway. His body twitches, then goes limp. Leo steps out of the garden and runs to the next side of the small mansion.

The rain ceases and the clouds are breaking and pale moonlight starts to form hard shadows into the night. It's not long until the blue-masked turtle finds the next brother, trying to break through a first-story window. He manages to pick the lock. He lifts one leg inside. Leo grabs him out by the shoulders and tosses him into a stack of barrels. The man bounces off the wooden barrels and hits the ground. He gets to his feet quickly and holds out a small rapier. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"Are you sure?" Leo steps out of the darkness and the young man cowers. "You do not belong here." Leo scowls.

"Stay back devil!" The man shouts.

"Oh, I'm not the devil. But if you try my patience you will be meeting him soon." Leo whips out one of his katana, blade shining.

The man throws his rapier at Leo, which he easily dodges. The man sprints away towards the stables. Leo darts after the simpleton.

The man has seen enough and just wants to leave. He barges through the barn door and goes to the first horse he sees. He frantically places the bit into the black steed's mouth and roughly mounts. The large animal bucks and rears, trying to knock off the strange rider. Leo makes it to the doorway in time to see the man as he is tossed off and falls down into the narrow pen. The horse continues to stomp and whinny and the man hollers in horror as he is mercilessly pummeled under the thick hooves of the two-ton beast. Leo hears the sickening crush of human bone and the man finally falls silent. Leo closes the barn door.

A faint scream of a woman comes from the manor. Leo whips back around and speeds toward the home. He scales the outside wall quickly heading to the top floor.

Hebi strides through the ornate double doors of the lord's chamber. He whistles at the sight of the beautiful Lady Kenoshi pressed against her headboard trembling in fear. Hebi lowers the gun and scythe and lays them at the food of the bed. "Do not be afraid my pretty little Anju." He runs his dry, dirty hands over the ample comforter and leans a knee onto the mattress. She scurries to the other side. He grabs her wrist and she screams. He covers her pink lips with a grimy finger and tells her to shush. "If you cooperate there will be no need for violence. We can be one big happy family." He runs a foul palm over her cheek. She shuts her eyes and a tear falls. She looks up at him with tiny pupils and shaky breath. Her fear riles him. "You do not have to be alone any longer. My brothers will be your brothers. And my mama will be your mama. He runs his soiled fingers through her fragrant hair. She just wants to die.

"Hebi!" Niwatori calls to him from the chamber door. "Hebi, our brothers have not come in yet! Where could they be?"

"I do not know!" Hebi says, completely annoyed. "Shibo is fat and Orokana is stupid. I would not doubt if one is eating and the other is lost. Go out the main door and find them!"

"Hie, Brother." Niwatori turns to leave but stops when he sees the hallway window swing open, making all the candles flutter from the burst of air. He holds up his knife. His heart stops and his hands drops its meager weapon as a large dark form jumps in and lands hard on the wooden floor. The figure stands to full height. Their eyes glisten in the dim light. The moon pours in and Niwatori falls back in terror. "It is You! The one I saw on the road! You have come to steal our souls!"

"Niwatori what are you going on about!" Hebi calls from the bed. When he sees his baby brother's feet kick back in the doorway he gets up and grabs his scythe and the rifle. Hebi walks toward his brother but halts with shock and awe at the tall, green demon that stands in the threshold. Hebi steps back and aims the gun at the monster. It removes a sword and cuts through the barrel like butter. Hebi steps back once more and grips his scythe. "What do you want with me kappa?"

Leo removes his multi-vision goggles and looks past Hebi. He sees Lady Anju crouched in the far corner, covering her face with her hands, at times too afraid to look. Leo addresses the leader of this ungodly intrusion. "You are trespassing, and you must leave… now."

Hebi looks at the demon's glistening blade. "W-what have you done with my brothers?"

"You brothers are dead."

"You killed them! You took their souls! You ate them!"

Leo almost rolls his eyes at the superstitious fool. "Tonight you instigated the death of an innocent man and now you are attempting to plunder this home and its owner. Pathetic human!" Leo shakes his head.

Hebi stands his ground. "And what are you demon, the protector of these grounds? Or maybe you want that woman's flesh for yourself!" Trying to get a rise out of Leo is pointless but Hebi is being a recluse. He's lived his whole life with less than enough. He led his brothers, surviving at the cost of others, which is how they ended up working off their debts in the Kenoshi vegetable fields. They had not seen their hometown or their mother in years. Every time Hebi and his brothers escaped, they were brought back, sentenced with more time on their heads. They could have gone home tonight, could have seen their waiting mother, but he just wanted more and his brothers would follow him. Hebi doesn't care what he has to do, even fight a demon. He will not return to his mother a twenty-year-old pauper. Hebi scowls at Leo and raises his scythe. "Go back to your underworld swamp or I will cut your hideous head from your beastly body!"

Hebi swings the curved blade of the scythe, wanting to slice at Leo's neck. Leo blocks with his blade, grabs Hebi by the throat and shoves him out into the corridor. Hebi straightens up and comes at Leo again. Holding pole tightly, Hebi jabs and thrusts the dull tool making Leo dodge. The human is too slow for the mutant turtle; each movement is easily predictable. Leo effortlessly slides past the rough blade of the scythe, grabs the pole and trips Hebi onto his back. Leo tosses the tool on the floor. Hebi tries to reach for it. Leo steps onto his arm, making the cocky brother growl in pain. "I'm giving you one last chance to take your only surviving brother and leave." Leo says.

"Die devil!" Hebi manages to kick Leo in the stomach and get back on his feet.

"Hebi!" Niwatori calls as he kicks his knife over to his dueling brother.

Hebi picks up the knife and radically slices back and forth, trying desperately to keep Leo away. Leo blocks him once, twice, thrice and then winces when Hebi cuts into Leo's bicep. In an instant Leo drops his katana, not wanting to dirty his own blade, snatches away the knife slices off Hebi's ear. Hebi writhes in pain, clutching at his head He steps back, slips on his own splattered blood and falls out of the hallway window. He lands with a dull thud.

Leo closes his eyes and exhales. The house is completely quiet. The wind has died. Leo bends down and re-sheaths his blade. He also picks up Hebi's ear. He turns and walks over the final brother who has not moved. His breath is staggered and his eyes are wide. He looks up at the ninja turtle, convinced that his short life is over.

"Niwatori, is that your name?" Leo asks as he hovers over the adolescent boy. " You have two options. Number one, you can take this knife, fight me until you are dead and join the rest of your brothers. Or number two, you can take Hebi's ear and leave it at the front gate. Go back to your village. Go back to your poor mother."

Niwatori immediately reaches for his brother's ear, crawls to his feet and runs to the stairs.

"One more thing Niwa." Leo stops him. The boy does not look at him. "Never return here. Warn others to never step a foot in this place. The blue demon watches over the land of Kenoshi… Repeat what I said."

Niwatori tries to swallow but his mouth is too dry. "I will go home to my mother. I will never come here again. I will warn others to stay away for The Blue Demon watches over Kenoshi Manor and all its land."

"And what will you do with Hebi's ear?"

"Leave it at the front gate!" Niwatori sobs.

"Go." Leo commands. The young boy jounces down the steps and never looks back.

Leo quietly walks into the chamber and sees Lady Anju has not moved. She sees him coming towards her and she bows low to the floor, her head covered. "Please, let me leave as well. The manor and all that surrounds it is yours. I beg you to spare my life again. I will never return!"

Leo speaks softy, removing every trace of harshness in his voice. "You don't have to be afraid. All of your intruders are gone. I don't want you to leave your home, Lady Anju."

He stands there a while hoping she would respond. She does not. "I am leaving now. I hope you have a better evening." Leo straps on his night-vision goggles and walks away. Anju lifts her head and watches the shell of the strange creature go.


	5. The Last Grave

It must be much colder than it feels to Leo. He exhales thick clouds of white as he drags the body of Hebi away from the manor. He never though he would have to bury anyone and now he has to bury four people. Securing a lantern to the back of his shell he equips himself with a shovel and begins to dig a three-foot pit, ten feet wide. He's thankful that it rained or else digging would have been a much more difficult task. He decides to make this pit fifty paces away from the back of the house so he doesn't have to drag the largest brother's body too far. It takes an hour to dig this shallow grave and drop Hebi in first. He then ties a rope around the stout brother's shoulders and drags him to the burial site. He shoves him next to Hebi. He decides to save the worst brother for last.

Leo never thought himself to be squeamish. He was, however, very careful as to what he exposed himself to when it came to horror movies and the evening news. Blood and gore was not entertaining to him. He was never as enthralled as much as Mikey. He was never as fascinated as Donnie or as emotionally unscathed as Raph. So when Leo enters the stables and cautiously guides the black steed out of its pen, the dim light of his lantern did little to hide the horror and stench of the man who looked and smelled like he fell into a blender. Leo covers the unfortunate man in straw and finds a tarp to wrap up his crumpled pieces. He drags the mound of remains to the hole and lowers him in. He covers up the grave and marks it with an empty barrel. He wants to sit and rest, but not here. Just then his goggles beep and die. He takes them off and puts them back in his belt, no longer useful. The sky has gone from midnight blue to a dim grey. Has he really been at this all night? He rises, takes the shovel and heads to the front gate. He has one more person to take care of.

By the time Leo sees the gate, the sky is a reddish purple, only moments until the suns peeks over the horizon. He sees the deceased Gado still sitting against the wall in the corner of his eye but first looks to see if Niwatori had followed his instructions. There in the middle of the pathway, under the open gate lies the detached ear of Hebi. Leo scoops up the ear with the shovel and tosses it into a bush outside the gate. He walks over to Gado and…

"No… No! No!" The scepter is gone.

Leo drops the shovel. His legs buckle and he falls into the mud. His knees sink. He stares at the empty side of the guard and then out into the dark path that leads outside of the wall. Why? Why did he leave the scepter with a dead man? It's been hours since Niwartori left the manor. He was not just a coward; he was a thief as well. Niwatori could be anywhere, in any direction. The little chicken could have sold it already. Leo bites the inside of his lip, to bleeding. He winces and spits, utterly disgusted with himself. _Why did you care so much about the affairs of that woman? Why do you have to be so damn righteous? Why do you have to be everyone's savior? And now look at you. Stuck out of time. You will never see your family again. Never again._

He breathes a staggered sigh. Tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks. This is a horrible nightmare. He just wants wake up. He balls his fist and beats the sides of his head. Wake up! Wake up! He keels over and lets out a tumultuous roar.

What should he do? Where should he go? What is he now? Who is he now? All his life he was Leonardo, the leader of his brothers. A part of a family. A son, a friend. A leader! Who do his brothers have now? How could he be so irresponsible? Ripped away from everyone and everything he ever loved!

He'll never see Michelangelo again… his bright smile or hear another one of his terrible jokes. He loves his baby brother. He loves the young man he has become. Mikey was the spark of light of his life. How terribly his heart is breaking.

And the girls, Arimi and Amber are such wonderful sisters. He loves Amber and everything she has ever done for them. Every action she does is intended for their well-being. He respects Amber. She is a soul that would do anything for her family. He wishes he could have told her 'thank you'. Just once more. And Arimi, he never took enough time to get to know her the way he should have. He had only gotten to spend one holiday season with her. During Thanksgiving she sat next to him at the dinner table. She said she was thankful for him because she had never had a big brother before and that she is glad she has him. He loves her because she makes Mikey, the happiest of them all, even happier. He wishes he could have told her that.

April and Casey, his oldest friends; they were the ones who convinced his sheltered mind that not everyone should be feared. They helped him and his brothers survive. April's beautiful face and Casey's trusting grin burn an image in his head.

And what about Donatello? What ever happened to him? Did he get away? Was he able to get to their family and tell them what happened to him? Have they been trying to get him home? Does it even matter now? It's strange that Donnie was his closest brother and yet probably spoke to him the least. He admires his curious mind, able to see ordinary things as intricate and manipulative endeavors. His genius brother made fighting that much easier. Donatello is too smart and inventive to give up. Whoever those intruders were Donnie would have survived them. In his gut Leo knows this but the terror still won't let go of him.

And then there is Raphael… Leo sobs. He lowers his hands in the mud and wretches and heaves his lament. Raphael. It seems Leo's sole purpose was to make sure his hot-headed brother always came home breathing. It's Raphael that causes him ulcers and migraines. Although Raph's reckless antics had caused much turmoil and scars over the years, Leo had always been jealous of him. Yes, very jealous. Raphael was and still is able to do and say anything he wants. If he wants to go out and ride his motorcycle all night, he does. He could come home late or early. He has the time of his life. So what if he gets yelled at and reprimanded? He has the most freedom out of all the turtles. And Leo always has to be Leo. Leo hates that he never let himself let go and take risks… But then Raphael, his curmudgeon of a brother, finds love. Because Raphael lives his life as he wants, not worrying about trying to please anyone, or exercise restraint, he finds Amber. Amber loves him. Amber pacifies Raphael's dangerous sting. And Leo suddenly loses his sole purpose. Leo is jealous of their love too. He would never let them know this. None needs to. Even Michelangelo found Arimi and kept her, just by being himself. Leo had lived his whole life trying to be more than himself. And now what? He cries out, his heart cringing. He has to be honest with himself. His family never knew him, and now they will never truly know who he is.

His brain feels like the remains of an exploded bomb. He can't get back home. His family will eventually give up. He doesn't want them to mourn him but they will. They'll add a candle for him in the family memorial on the roof. They'll remember him as a man of honor, a leader, a strong vigilant, level-headed being. Leo shakes his head. He blinks his blurry eyes and feels the tears drop. He knows who he really is; a haughty, uptight, pedestal-standing, nagging, coward, too afraid to really lived.

And then he thinks about his father. Leo sits up straight and tries to control his tears. He blinks them away and places his muddy hands on his knees. _Master, Sensei, Teacher, Father… Dad. I don't know what do to now. I can't get back to you. I feel like I've failed somewhere and there is no recovery to my actions. What would you say to me in my darkest hour?_

"Please…please…" Leo whispers. The foggy dawn climbs into the sky above. The only sound is his breathing. Then…

_Do what you have been. Then do what you should. Then do what you want._

Leo could have been hallucinating, conjuring up Splinter's voice within this moment of hysteria… but the words keep echoing through his mind; like that one time when his rat father was captured by the enemy. They were searching for each other thru meditation and for one brief instant had found each other.

Hopefully this is the case once more and Leo believes it is. His father had found him, or at least knew he was alive. For now, Leo resigns to the fact that this is era his new home. He knows he would find himself crying later but he will heed his father's words for the time being. Leo stands up out of the muck and wraps large sackcloth over the body of Gado, the fallen guard. He pulls him from the wall. He starts to dig a hole to the right of the entrance. He takes care to mind the measurements. His body is aching and his hands are blistered but he does not stop until he finishes. He climbs out and delicately lowers the body down the four-foot hole. He covers him up and sets a stone upon the mound. He would have to put up a more suitable memorial for him later.

He stretches and looks around. He sees the wide dirt path. He could leave the land of Kenoshi and travel the rest of Japan, finding his place in the world. The path that leads out and winds along then goes down a hill. If he leaves he may be able to track down the youngest brother, Niwatori and get the scepter back. But it is probably pawned by now. Leo decides not to worry about it. Someway, somehow, over the centuries and continents, the magic scepter will find itself in the hands of a spunky New York redhead. What should he do? He had warned the youngest brother to never come back here or the big blue demon would get him. Leo turns and looks back up the path that leads to the Manor. Should he keep his word to watch over this land? It is, after all, indirectly his fault the owner is gone forever. And the widow is left all lone, something he and she have in common. He had promised that she would never see him again but showed up the next night, jumping through her hallway window. Everything changed here since he arrived…

Leo walks over to a large chain loop and tugs, lowering the massive iron gate from the inside. He nods to himself, affirming his decision. He exhales and walks up the path. Yes, he is walking toward the manor but he doesn't intend on staying there. Yet, he feels he should find a place near by. He doesn't know much about the widow of the manor but he's sure that women who live in manors don't do manual labor. He supposes he should continue to become acquainted with the lay of the land to see how he can help her. But why does he want to help her? If one of his brothers asked him this question he would have answered that is the right thing to do. He couldn't leave the woman to starve. But his brothers are not here with him. He has no reason to put on a righteous show. Lady Anju may be just fine without him. The news would spread that Lord Kenoshi is gone. Maybe some of his kin will show up and try to claim the land. She would be taken care of. The truth is that Leo just has the need to be needed. Leo needs to feel important to someone. Anyone. And the safest and most-alive person for him to be acknowledged by is her. It is also true he feels somewhat curious of her. Lady Anju Kenoshi. He doesn't even know what she looks like. The brief moments he had been around her he had not seen a clear view of her face. The first time, her face was purple and puffy and by the time he got close she had covered her face with her hood and hair. She was wearing a quiver full of arrows and her bow was lying in the hay nearby. And then in her chamber, she was already bent down in a corner shaking with fear, her features hidden in the folds of her colorful robe. At least in New York the screaming women would look at him before running away. He has this nagging desire to erase her disillusion of him being a demon. Now is not the time to prove her wrong. He is very, very tired.

In the light of early morning he sees a small fork in the road. Looking down the path to the left, he sees a small group of houses. He assumes them to be where the workers lived while paying off their debts. He heads toward the humble buildings. He steps among the dilapidated village. There are about fifteen huts, all dark and empty, surrounding a well. He goes to the well and draws a bucket of water. He removes his bandana and gear and drenches himself with the coolness. He draws another full bucket and washes away the dried mud from his limbs and dirt and blood from his fingers. He enters the first hut. It is a two-room structure. He finds a straw bed and removes the sheet. He finds a visibly fresh sheet and lays it across the bed. He lies down on his side. He buried the men, secured the land, decided to stay. He should probably sleep now, and deeply he does.


	6. Kame in the Bush

AN: Hello! I received a lengthy and insightful review… from a guest! I am very happy some are reading my work and are making valid topics that are only going to help me along. So I've decided to take each point, elaborate on it and own up to every decision I've made in this story. Before, I've always published complete works, so to have some follow along with me and SAY something is an opportunity I do not want to pass up! So Thank you, Thank you.

Yes Leo is acting strange

Yes, Leo decides not to act and save a man that murdered an innocent man. When the Leo confronts the first brother, He is stealing plums and starts to choke on a pit. Leo is about to help but sees that he holds the daggers that killed Gado the guard. Realistically, Leo fights with the katana blade, two of them. Out of all the cartoons and movies he has never drawn blood. I've read more realistic battles in fan-fic. So in 'my' Leo's defense, this large, murderous, thieving, house-invader was not worth dirtying his blade over. He had three more brothers to take care of in a short amount of time and, honestly, the man's gluttony did the job for him.

Also the man choking was pleading with his eyes, he could not breathe or speak at all.

Leaving the scepter at the gate… This was it for me, the biggest decision, I think, for the whole course of the story. As much as I have revealed so far, the scepter should only work within a certain time period (60 hours) so Leo had vaguely another 24 hours before he would surmise it to become completely inactive for an undetermined amount of time. Leo was thinking of his purpose in all of this. Him being taken to this era couldn't just be a cosmic error to inconvenience him. He figured that when the 'time' was right and he had done what he was 'sent' to do, the scepter would resound and he could go home. He was not worried about it being broken. It had to stay in one piece long enough to make it to Ne York in the future for them to take their first trip to Feudal Japan. He figured it was more of an honorable thing to leave it with Gado. There were truly only four miscreants left in the land. Honestly, Leo was thinking too highly of himself. He would get the job done and ride the scepter back home in time for breakfast… but that, a full story, does not make.

Niwatori gets to 'keep his life' and leave… ultimately taking the scepter... Leo and I thought we had this chicken figure out. Niwatori came face to face with a demon and lived to tell about it. He gets to the gate, sees the scepter and takes it with him. Cowards tend to want to survive so he took the scepter and ran. If I lost all my older brothers, to a 'monster', I would go home with some proof, which he did.

The pledge to return the necklace is not forgotten. Please read on.

Yes, Leo is emotionally exhausted. When considering his birth order through the eyes of psychology, being the 'first born' pins him as the leader, the successful one, the one who sets the standard for the younger siblings. When he falls, he falls hard. He is prone to beat himself up emotionally because he feels unworthy. He typically puts this pressure on himself until he is recognized by the parent, (Splinter), or his siblings to reaffirm his position.

So… hopefully I've explained my decisions. I do not want you to agree. My aim is to entertain and stay true to the characters we've all grown to love. Please humor me as I attempt to give Leo more depth. In this story, he is no longer a teenager. Let's see how he approaches these 'adult' feelings.

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!

…

…

…

CHAPTER 6

On this particular April afternoon, Leo wakes up to a pounding headache. He knows he deserves it. He had found a stash of home-brewed Sake in one of the huts and 'went to town'. The liquor was potent and smooth. His problem? He had realized he hadn't spoken. Not a word, for over a week. He had decided to narrate his katas to himself, hum while bathing, and make a song out of the prayer over his meals. Then he had just stopped using his voice. And why the hell for? There's no one around to talk to! He figured that a little alcohol would help his sorrow, take his mind off of things for awhile… loosen his lips. He was never prone to drinking his troubles away, but meditating, sleeping, crying and practicing his martial arts skills weren't helping him in his isolation. He had been by himself much longer when he spent a year in a lush South American rainforest. Why was he cracking so hard now? Ah, yes… no hope of returning home. He had tried to fill the rest of his time by rummaging through the other huts, taking portions from them and upgrading the one he had chosen as his dwelling. He had patched the roof, added a fireplace and smokestack, sealed the windows, laid stone flooring, made a bigger more comfy bed, and filled the second room with tools and foodstuffs. He had made a broom and a toothbrush. After finding the hidden sack of Sake behind a cabinet in one of the huts, he lit a bon fire in the small square of 'shanty town' and lost all inhibition. He had taken a few large gulps of the first bottle. He sat, beating on a drum and shook a Japanese version of maracas and sang:

Start spreading the news,

I'm leaving today,

I want to be a part of it,

New York New York…

And

If I could cha-eee-ange the world,

I would be your sunlight and your universe,

You would think my love was really something good,

Baby if I could,

Cha-eee-ange the world…

And then

All the milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard,

And they like, 'it's betta than yours',

Damn right, it's betta than yours,

I could teach you but I hafta charge!

"Damn, I wish I had a milkshake." Leo slurs. "This'll have to do!" He empties the third bottle and opens the final. He definitely isn't feeling sad or alone anymore. Whoever is singing to him is doing a wonderful job. He cheers them onto the finale:

"And Iiiiiiiiii-eeeee-Iiiiii will always love yoOoOoOou…!"

And he passes out.

Again, on this particular April afternoon, the slowly descending sun finds the jacked-up turtle teetering back on his shell, sore-necked and head spinning in nausea and pain. "Welp, never again…" He groans. He drags himself to his wobbly feet and grabs his skull, wishing he could die. He goes to the well and pulls up a bucket of fresh water. He rinses out his mouth then dunks his face. He wants an aspirin and some ginger ale. Tough luck turtle. He pulls up another full bucket and takes it into his hut for cooking later. Cooking…awe hell.

He shrugs out the stiffness in his shoulders and slowly breaths. He forgot to bring food to the manor. He had made it his job to learn the lay of the land and figure out what the fields provided. It was no where near harvest season but from what was left in the ground and what was in the storehouse, it was not difficult for Leo to figure out the Kenoshi inventory: kabocha melons, mizuna greens, seri parsely, komatsuna greens, green plums, satuma oranges, and akebia, a wildly growing plant that produces sweet sausage-shaped fruit. Leo thinks it would be good as a jam or in pies. He had also found uji tealeaves, and dozens of sacks of rice that came from the one-acre rice paddy field on the other side of the fish-rich lake.

He had also made it his responsibility to portion out and gather food himself and also make a weekly delivery to the manor's doorstep. He had done so every Sunday night. He was supposed to do this yesterday night, but he had felt depressed and got drunk instead.

He wants to be as indirect as possible, letting Lady Anju know that he is here and that she is not all alone. He assumes the arrangement is acceptable because every week her front stoop would be empty and he would leave another bushel of food. He wonders if she has the slightest concern for him because he is not on schedule. He drinks some water to dilute his sour stomach and heads to the storehouse.

…

He quietly approaches the gate of the manor. He stops to take a rest as he admires the structure and traditional craftsmanship of Kenoshi manor. The red tiled roof curves outward. There are three stories, each level smaller than the next. Stone dragons protect each corner of the wrap-around porch. Long leaved bushes and green bamboo trees decorate the gardens and surround the koi ponds. There is a lantern lit on the second floor. Leo steps through the gate and quickly places the duffle bag of food by the door. He turns to leave when he hears a low, breathy moan come from around the corner of the porch. He listens again and the sound trills and dips slowly. It sounds like a flute.

He steps off the porch and walks through the bushes in the garden. He rounds the corner to the back of the porch and sees Lady Anju sitting by the railing. He silently makes his way closer, well hidden within the greening flora. The sound is coming from the wind instrument she is playing. Her back is turned to him but he can see her breathing into the flute. The sound is drawn-out, almost sorrowful. The woeful melody fills the evening air with its lilts and twirls. Anju's lungs fill the woodwind, giving it life. Its wafting voice swells and chants a mysterious prayer. Leo is struck, caught in the music's meandering tale. He doesn't want it to end but it finally does. Anju removes the instrument from her lips and exhales.

"Beautiful." Leo slips. Anju is startled and turns toward the sound of his voice. She stands slowly and lifts her lantern, peering into the bushes.

"Is it you?" She whispers. He finally sees her face and helplessly sighs again. She looks utterly terrified. The change in expression does nothing to stop his pulse from racing.

He doesn't wish to traumatize her any longer. He speaks softly. "I wish I could tell you not to be afraid but every time I do, you fall down and cry."

"It is you!" She begins to panic.

"Yes. It's me. But I really don't mean you any harm, Lady Anju."

She freezes for a moment. The big green monster is hiding in her bushes! She tries to calm herself and sets her lantern down. She sits again, hands tightly grasping her flute. "Why should I believe you?"

"Well, I've been within these walls for two months. Don't you think I would have done something untoward by now?"

She purses her lips. "I am not sure. I have known demons to be crafty and sly."

"Really? How many demons have you known?"

Her brows arch and the corner of her mouth lifts slightly. "None actually… if you do not include my devil of a husband." They are silent for a while. She continues. "He will never come back will he… Haruto?"

Leo frowns. "As long as I am here, I guarantee he will not return."

"Ah, I see. You switched places with him using the power of the scepter."

Leo is surprised. "Yes! That's exactly what happened."

He sees her pout in the pale light of the lantern. Even in that expression Leo is in awe. She turns away from him. "Do you want to go home?" She asks.

"More than anything, but I think my chance is gone… if I even had a chance."

Anju hears the sadness in the creature's voice. She turns toward him, leaning slightly over the railing. "If your presence keeps Haruto away then I hope you never leave. Besides that one reason, I am sorry you are stranded here, Lord Beast. I pray that someday you find home."

He sees her fully now. Anju's eyes are entrancingly dark almonds that catch the light like stardust. Her skin is the palest of jade and her cheeks are touched with the fainted blush. Her pink lips are round and inviting. Her shimmery, onyx hair drapes over her shoulders. Her flowery, silk kimono is wrapped neatly around her, leaving her face alone to grab at Leo's attention.

"Leo." He says to himself, trying to break away from her alluring spell.

"What did you say?" Anju calls to him.

"Uh, my name is Leo. You can call me Leo."

"Very-well, Leo-san." She bows her head slightly.

"Lady Anju, may I ask, what year is it?"

"It is the year eighteen-hundred and thirteen." She answers suspiciously.

"Oh, God…" Leo whispers. A full two-hundred years of separation between him and his family. There isn't even any hope of overlap. A part of him wishes he had never asked.

"That is a very strange question, Leo-san. I am beginning to become less frightened and more curious of you. I hope I am not making a mistake." When he doesn't respond she assumes he is processing this new information in a very distressing way. She changes the subject. "You are the one who has been leaving me food, am I right?"

"Yes, Lady Anju. I know you probably expected me yesterday since I've been leaving the bushel on Sundays, but I brought some today. It is at the front door."

"You are very kind to do this. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. It's only fair. I'm living on and off of your land as well. It would only be right for you to eat from your own yield. I would have gone but then I heard you playing your flute. I couldn't leave. You are very talented."

Anju nods thoughtfully. This Leo-san is not what she expected. While growing up she was told many stories of the Kappa who would steal ungrateful children and drag them to the bottom of rivers and lakes. This… being… is not like the monsters in those tales. She must be starving for conversation. Even though she cannot see her evening visitor, it is a welcome change to her solitude. She holds up her instrument. "This is called a shakuhachi. It is made of bamboo. It is a very sacred instrument, solely used by monks and the well-to-do. It is not to be touched by laymen and never taught to women." She grins. "It is probably why I was drawn to it. I would sit outside of the family temple and listen to the bald monks play. I stole this very shakuhachi from my father's collection. The eldest monk in the town's monastery caught me and instead of telling my father he became my sensei... this is the first time I've played since being forced to marry and come here. Haruto was not fond of music." Her grin disappears.

"I am very fond of it. You don't know how pleased I am to hear it." Leo says.

She smiles slightly. She has not felt so peaceful in a very long time. Without offering or being asked she licks her lips and readies her shakuhachi. She takes a deep breath and her nimble fingers dance over the holes. The song is high and the rhythm is organic and lofty. The music does not sound mournful but hopeful. Leo crouches among the budding leaves, hushed by the voice of the flute. It takes him to a serene place. He no longer feels desolate, his words and thoughts no longer have to bounce off the edge of nothingness. His head no longer aches. Anju's last note lands and fades gracefully.

He bows his head, though she cannot acknowledge him. "Thank you Lady Anju. That was lovely…" He doesn't want this moment to end just yet. But her really has nothing to say. He pulls at his belt and something jingles… the gold chain, Gado the guard had given him. In his last words he had asked the turtle to find his daughter and give it to her. What was her name? Rumki-ko. "Lady Anju… Can I ask you something?"

"What is it? Another song perhaps?" She asks.

"Would your husband have ledgers… names or records of who is indebted to him?"

"He does, in his study. I have never gone in there." She looks into the darkness with speculation.

"Do you know of a man named Gado? He guarded your front gate. The ones who attempted to steal your home… murdered him that night."

She was silent for a while. She nodded with remorse. "I do recall the watchman. The few times I journeyed through the wall with my husband he would always smile at me. Why do you ask of him?"

"I need to find out where his home town is. I need to give something to his family."

She thinks for a moment. "I know he comes from a village by the eastern sea. I do not remember which or how far away it is… what is it you wish to return?"

"A necklace. He said it was the only thing he had of worth to give to his daughter."

She finds this situation so heartbreaking. Gado had die because of her. "I will go check Haruto's study now. Do you mind waiting?"

"No. Please, go ahead."

Anju places her shakuhachi on a bench, takes her lantern and steps backward into her doors. She is fine with undertaking this errand, but she does not feel wholly at ease to turn her back to the voice hidden in her bushes. She goes up to the second level and slides open the door to the lord's study. Nothing has been changed. A large pamphlet rests on the desk. She sets her lantern down and flips through the flimsy pages. So many workers have come and gone. So many have been forced to stay for years. Regular people, who needed money or supplies quickly, came to wealthy hoarders like Haruto Kenoshi. They would hire themselves out for a price and a profit until their debt was paid. If they could not fulfill their quota or tried to run away, they risked being put into prison.

Her finger stops when she finds him, Gado Ibuki. "Debt paid in full… release acknowledged." She reads. Everything else about the guard is marked out in black ink and pressed with the wax insignia of the lord's ring. She flips back a page and forward again. Nothing else is said about him. She closes the book and walks back to her rear porch.

She steps out quietly, not sure if the demon is still there. What a strange even this is becoming for her. She jumps when he whispers to her.

"Did you find anything?"

She sits and stares into the bush. "Yes, Gado's name was there, but everything else was stricken… It seems my husband does not care who you are or where you come from, so long as you no longer owe him anything."

"I see." Leo fingers the light piece of jewelry. He places it back in his belt. "Thank you for checking. I'll take my leave now. Have a good night."

"Wait." She stands. "Will I see you again?"

She hasn't really seen him yet. That makes him smile. "I'll always be nearby."

"But how? When?" She calls to him but he doesn't answer. He's already gone. She cannot tell in what direction he fled. This has become a very strange evening for Anju. Leo is not only giving, but has integrity as well. Somehow this make her less afraid. She takes her lantern and wind instrument and goes inside of her home. Her sleep will come much easier tonight.


	7. Purpose

Leo is so glad he had decided to go fishing today. For it to be the end of June the temperature feels like mid-August and wading in the cool of the lake is just what he needs to bare it all… He wonders how Lady Anju is fairing. It must keep cool in the manor, at least on the first floor. He wonders if she can even swim. With the land totally unoccupied he could imagine her coming here to take a dip. Perhaps she doesn't stray too far from home, now that she knows a friendly demon could be hiding in her bushes.

He steps out of the water, pulls up a pair of tan wide-leg trousers and dons a straw sugegasa hat. He finds he likes dressing, even minimally. It is a different time and feels he is becoming a different turtle. He walks away from the lake with a net full of silver-scaled fish. He wants to try many different dishes with them, sushi, soup, and roasts, maybe jerky. There is enough imported salt and pepper and herbs in the storehouse to last a decade. If his culinary skills prove to be edible enough to share, he'll send a batch along with the other produce he's collected this week to Anju's home.

Leo attempts to be sporadic in his deliveries now. He doesn't want her waiting around for him and he doesn't want to get caught. He hadn't seen her since that evening in April when she played her shakuhachi for him. He had heard her play many times after that but he never let her know that he was close by listening. It's not that he wants to avoid her. He just doesn't know what to say, or if she even wants his company. He supposes if things stay as they are they both get what they need out of this… strange relationship. He had enjoyed speaking to her, so much so he ran the few words over and over in his mind. That little moment had kept him sane. It was enough to get him to this day. He is feeling restless again. Maybe restless is not the right word.

Just as he is pondering this emotion he sees movement down along the narrow path, something rustling through the shrubbery. He steps cautiously closer when he realizes it is Lady Anju, digging in the leaves and weeds as if she is searching for something. There really is nowhere else for Leo to go without making a lot of noise. He stands there a moment. She folds up her wide red sleeves to her wrist with one hand, a small basket she holds in the other. Leo gazes at her, taking in this picturesque moment. In the pool of light that surrounds her she looks like a delicate flower among the brambles. She mumbles to herself, quite possibly irritated. He is surprised to see her away from the manor. It could have only been a twenty-minute walk but he is glad she is not as afraid as he thought she was. So, to keep her secure in her boldness Leo should probably walk away. Or perhaps this isn't the first time she's been out without him knowing. She may be hoping to see him as well but has never spotted him yet. Leo resolves in himself. It's a bright, pleasant day. The birds are singing… This is a much better setting for a visual introduction than a black and rainy night.

He calls to her softly from up the path. "Lady Anju…"

She gasps and looks around. She stands and folds her hands across her chest. She closes her eyes, mentally preparing herself. She recognizes his voice. It sounds nothing like she imagines a dangerous being should. She opens her eyes and looks around. "Hello? Leo-san… where are you?"

"I'm over here." Leo slowly walks down the path towards her, taking even steps. He comes within five feet of her and stops, his straw hat covering his face. He speaks again, being very light-hearted and cordial. "It's a lovely day for stroll. It's not too warm for you, is it Lady Anju?"

Her mouth has gone dry as she tries to lick her lips. The green being before her is tall, taller than any man she has known. She can barely see over his shoulders. He seems to be all muscle, and he indeed has the shell of a turtle; his plastron looks thick and smooth. His feet only have two toes and the hands that hold the net full of fish have three large fingers. He breaths like a person does, he seems much calmer than Anju at the moment. She finds her voice. "It is a lovely day. I rather enjoy the summer heat."

He finally lifts up his head and her mouth drops and her dark eyes widen. He looks so much like a man but not a man. His hairless head is round, not flat like a regular turtle. His beak doesn't jut out like a bird, but comes to a slight ridge. His jaw line is strong. His mouth is a straight line with a slight protrusion of what could be a bottom lip. And those striking brown eyes, it is almost as if he is wearing a green mask and there is a live man behind it.

"You are a man that is part turtle." She awes.

"I'm actually a turtle that was transformed into something man-like."

"Amazing. Did it hurt?"

He laughs a bit. She is startled to hear this and to also to see the inside of his mouth. So real. She then smiles as well.

"No, I don't think it hurt." Leo says.

She nods. "You… are not a demon."

"No. I'm a mutant turtle."

"Mutant?"

"To put it simply, a groups of really smart people did experiments and made, well, a potion that could change ordinary animals into… something like me." He explains.

"Were there more of you from where, or when you came from?"

"Yes, there were… or will be." He stops smiling.

Anju sees his change. Stranded in this place must still be very painful for him. She tries to find something else to talk about. If she ever gets an opportunity to hear his tale, it would be at his own pace. "I see you have gone fishing. You must be very good to catch so many."

"Oh." He looks down at his net. "I'm just trying to be efficient. The more I catch today, the less often I have to do it.

"How very true." She offers. She looks him over. With his slacks and sugesaga he looks like a regular farmhand. He must be doing his best to cope. She grins. "You have not come by to listen to me play. It has been a while since last we spoke."

"I've been keeping myself busy. The fields won't work themselves." He smiles and she smiles. There is a long pause that makes him nervous. "Do you visit your lake at all? The water is just the right temperature for swimming."

"I cannot swim. Maybe I will dip my feet later. Right now I am trying to find something."

"Yes, I saw you rummaging in the weeds a moment ago." Leo sets his net down. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, maybe you can tell me where I can find some shiitake. I have been craving them lately."

"No worries Lady Anju. I know where they are. I can grab some and deliver them to you by the end of the day. That way you'll have time to cool off at the lake if you like."

"That is very kind of you, but perhaps you can show me where the shiitake are? That way I can get some whenever I like." She lowers her lids and gives him a wide smile which makes his cheeks flush.

"Of course… this way." He shoulders his net of fish and leads her back up the path. They don't travel too far until she follows him off the small road to a bunch of fallen logs. "You see, Lady Anju, the humidity from the lake goes south and saturates the rotten wood which is a fertile place for the mushrooms to flourish. At least that's what I'm guessing." He's sure his brother Donnie could have explained it much better.

"Thank you Leo-san." Anju says as she kneels and beings to gather the delicious fungi into her basket.

"What will you make with those mushrooms?" Leo asks. "Miso soup?"

"No, no. I will just thinly slice them and grill them. I want them crisp. I haven't been very fond of broth lately."

"I see." Leo will consider this when he prepares the fish. He had never asked her what she likes to eat. He just brought her raw materials. "What is you favorite dish, Lady Anju?"

" Steamed shrimp sushi wrapped in green onions. But we are not near the ocean and green onions are not on my palate as of late. Which is why I am going to eat these shiitake for dinner, with maybe some of that delicious fish jerky you brought me. At some point you could teach me how to make the jerky as well."

" I can make you some more. I was planning on doing it anyway so it's no trouble… Is there anything else you need, something I can get more or less of?"

Anju stands and looks up at him. Leo had brought her baskets of food for almost five months now. She is certain he is working himself ragged, tending the fields and harvesting the rice. He's becoming an expert of her own land. The year is half over; she's been without Haruto all this time yet she still feels like she's in the same situation. She wants something more, especially in preparing for the future. Maybe Leo is the one to walk along side her. "I want to learn how to take care of myself."

Leo is a bit taken aback. He had not expected that response. He tries again. "I can get whatever you need. I don't mind being helpful."

"It is not about you being helpful. It is about me becoming independent." She goes back to the path and he follows her. She surprises herself that she feels comfortable enough to turn her eyes away from him. "All my life I have been taken care of. I was not taught useful skills like my brothers because my end-all purpose was to be a silent, pretty wife and a doting, fertile mother. Other than that, a woman has no value. There is a certain level of imprisonment, slavery, the feeling of being owned. If one is given everything they have, then one really has nothing. You are constrained within the whims of your keeper and all they demand in return is your obedience."

Leo shakes his head. "I don't want your obedience."

"But you do expect something from me since you feed me, and protect me."

"I don't know what you mean." She's being so dramatic, Leo thinks. "Don't be silly, Lady Anju. It's my duty, my pleasure." He lightly scolds.

"Silly. I think you are the silly one." She takes offense to him brushing off her concerns and he stiffens at her tone. She stops and turns to face him. He is closer than she anticipated and she almost loses her nerve. "Leo-san, you told me that this place, this 'time' is your home now. You have consented to the fact that you are never back." She doesn't want to be cruel but she must be clear. "You have the whole world to explore. Why have you decided to stay here within the wall?"

Leo opens his mouth but doesn't have a quick response. He had never dwelled on the subject. For one, it was too painful. He had just cried himself to sleep less than a week ago about his situation. In the end, he had always thought within the wall is where he should be. Where else can he go? "I thought it was obvious as to why I stayed here. It's not like I can walk down the street and share a friendly greeting with each passer-by. I have more freedom in the wall than I ever had in my own 'time'." This is all true but it's not the reason she is aiming for and by her expression, he knows this.

"I know why you are really here." She goes right to the point. "You feel responsible for me. You have taken the role of protector. I assume, in some capacity, this was also your vocation in the 'time' you came from as well."

Leo is amazed at her intuition, or maybe he isn't as complex as he thinks he is.

"Leo-san, see this through my eyes. As long as I stay in my home and become hungry, you will bring me food. If some bandits come over the wall to invade me, as long as I throw up my hands and scream, you will be there to fight them off."

"You say these as if they are bad things. I am willing to take on these tasks." He dares to take a step closer to her. "Let me take ownership of my responsibilities."

"You mean take ownership of me!" Anju turns and starts to walk away down the narrow path.

"Wait… Anju wait!" He grabs her arm and she shutters. He quickly lets go. This is the first time he has touched her and the first time she has been touched since her abusive husband vanished. She turns and looks him, wide-eyed. Leo is quick to apologize. "Anju, Lady Anju, I'm sorry. Please, I don't understand… I don't want to own you. I just want… I want…"

"You want a purpose." She says. She is right. She looks into his eyes, mesmerized by the life shining in them. She slowly reaches out and touches his shoulder. Her cool hand feels the warm tendons tighten. He isn't used to being touched either. "Leo-san, you do not need me to give you purpose. And I do not want to need you. If you show me where the mushrooms are," She holds up her basket. "I will not go hungry. If you teach me how to defend myself, I will not need you to stay up all night, patrolling the grounds. We can both be free. I do not think it is fair to hold each other captive because of our lack of self-sufficiency."

As right as she may be, all Leo can hear is 'I don't need you.' He thought he had made the right decision by staying here. And he wants to protect her. He is supposed to be her hero and she is supposed to be his damsel in distress. She isn't playing her part and it's hurting his feelings. It was difficult enough to realize he'd become a leader with no one to lead. Now he is a savior with no one to save. "So, we should be able to survive on our own?"

"Of course. Why does this confuse you?" She squints, trying to gauge his frustration.

He finally understands. The error he makes is not feeding or protecting her. The error is in revealing himself to her. They wouldn't have had this conversation had he just laid low and kept bringing her provisions. If someone had been able to get through the wall he would have thrown them back over without Anju ever knowing. It's like believing in Santa Claus; he brings you gifts every year while you are sleeping, totally unaware. But sitting down and having a give-and-take conversation with the magical elf-man is another matter. You eventually find that the presents he's been bringing are enough. You never wanted Santa to become 'too real'. It's not always a good idea to meet the mystery. Shedding any more light onto Anju's perspective will make him feel more worthless than he already does. He settles on going back to the way things were, the way he has always been used to, helping from the shadows.

He nods his head and gives a shallow smile. "I do understand. Thank you for being so honest, Lady Anju."

"Very well… Would you like to walk back to the manor with me and have some cool tea?"

"No, thank you. I have other things to attend to. I really appreciate your time." He bows slightly and speeds off towards his shantytown.

Anju lets him go.


	8. Anju Kenoshi

Anju makes it to the front porch of her small palace and plops down on the first bench she comes to. She removes her shoes and stretches her swollen feet. She hopes they do not get any bigger or else she will have to walk around in Haruto's old slippers. As she kneads her feet in her hands her mind can't stop spinning with the fact that she had just spoken to a six-foot-tall talking, fishing, over-bearing, aimless turtle… who also likes music. Just as she was coming to terms with her unbelievable conversation, Leo leaves. She wonders if she had said something wrong. But the truth can't be wrong. She had spent too many years under the rule of others, evil and good. She refuses to remain the one who depends on other's services, or become the one taking others for granted. "Even if he is a handsome gentle-turtle." She mumbles to herself. Handsome! At least the words vile, deceitful or horrifying don't come to mind when she thinks of him. She had reserved those characteristics to her 'late' husband. Wherever the brute is, she hopes he is having an unpleasant time.

She pulls a handkerchief from her pocket and dabs the dew from her forehead. "It is getting too hot out here." She stands, gets her bearings and goes inside. She heads to the kitchen and rinses the mushrooms in a basin. She slices them thinly and sets them aside. She lights the hibachi in the inner courtyard and starts to feel dizzy. She is getting over heated. She makes her way to the bathhouse and quickly removes her crimson robes. She pumps out a pail full of cool water, sits and wipes herself down. She drenches another cloth and drapes it over her head. She is feeling much better now. She runs an opal comb through her long black hair. She braids it and wraps it up into a loose bun atop her head. She splashes her feet in the shallow water. She wishes she could swim. She would have happily bobbed along, gliding among the fishes and toads in the lake… maybe there are turtles there too… then again she may not feel particularly comfortable when certain… mutant… eyes could be watching.

Leo… she believes that Leo is a good… person? Yes, he has a life and a spirit. He is a person, an unfortunate person.

She nods to herself, sympathetic for Leo's fate. What would she do if she were magically whisked away to a foreign land, the only one of her kind, having to hide and scavenge for survival? She certainly wouldn't have the knowhow to stay alive, let alone save someone else, a complete stranger, from pillagers. She would not have been as brave and resourceful as the ninja turtle. She needs to thank him the next time she sees him. But how? She could play him another song on her shakuhachi or invite him over for tea. Perhaps he doesn't like tea. Or maybe he doesn't like her. Yes, she must have been too abrasive with him. But when he grabbed her arm she almost panicked. But why? Leo is not Haruto. In fact, he is nothing like her evil husband. Leo gives without having been asked. He's not forceful or demanding. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to be needed. He's been stranded here all of this time and has asked Anju for nothing… nothing, except to stay and help her. She could have been wrong, but she doesn't want to be fussed over.

No matter what her mother taught her. Her mother was a loving person. She did not hug or kiss too much and she rarely smiled in approval. She loved by instructing her daughters how to be good wives. 'Always serve tea from your husband's right side. If he ever compliments you, you always respond, "I am not worthy of my master's praise". Accept every gift from your husband with humility. Every chain and stone he adorns you with is how he shows his love and is also how he flaunts his riches. The more you shine the better the wife you are. Never stare, but avert your eyes in submission. Keep your head bowed and your thoughts to yourself. Learn to cook his favorite dishes with perfection. Never fill your plate twice and always keep your stomach firm and your hips round. 'No' is never the answer when it comes to pleasing your husband. You are to become the most valuable orchid in his garden. Never be jealous of the other flowers he may want to pollinate nearby. A man's fire can be unquenchable. Delight in the fact that he is giving your body a rest. Keep you skin pale and your lips red, your tongue-tied and your womanly parts fresh. If the gods favor you to give your husband a son, you are rearing a young master. If the gods favor you with a daughter, be stern and teach her everything I have taught you.' She was speaking these proverbs to Anju and her sister. However, they knew these precepts were solely directed to Anju since her sister was going to marry a white man. Her mother did not know what white men expect in a wife so she had little advice for her eldest girl.

When Anju first men Haruto on their engagement day she was given a gold ring with a green jade sitting upon it. It was a family heirloom. Anju felt pride in wearing it. When the day came for her to marry and move into the Kenoshi family manor she was perplexed that this was the only piece of jewelry she would ever receive from Haruto. She had never known why he was abusive. She had gone over in her mind the errors she could have made. Was the tea too cold? Did she not bow low enough? No, she could not give him a son.

The servants could not help her, every night she was screaming, crying. She had nowhere to go. She was so far away from home. She would be able to marry again. She was used goods… broken goods. Every month she started her menstrual cycle the beatings became worse. Haruto accused Anju of rejecting his seed. But there was nothing she could do. She thought that maybe it was his fault. Maybe there is something wrong with his 'seed'. But she had never dared to voice her opinion.

For three years she had endured being spat upon, slapped, locked out of the house, bruised, kicked, torn, broken and taken. She had wondered what she had done to deserve such a fate. She had wondered why she was such a coward not try to find a way out sooner. She remembers staring at her bloodied face in a dim mirror one evening after one of her husbands more violent beatings. She wiped the blood away from her face and neck. She felt the pulse in under the skin of her throat, racing. What reason did she have not to just run a sharp knife across and end this torture? She was too afraid. She was not brave enough; it was too risky, not knowing what was on the other side of death. She'd rather live and be hated then die and be loathed.

She picks up the pail and pours the refreshing water over her face, letting it rain down her shoulders, and breasts. She fills the pail and douses herself once more, allowing the painful memories to be washed away. Today is a better day. She can finally hold on to the hope of an even better tomorrow.

She finishes her bathing and stands. Her stomach rumbles and she looks down at it. She sighs as she pats over her bellybutton. "Only four months and I can hardly see my toes… just as well. They surely look like fat sausages." She muses. She wraps herself in a thin white robe, mindful to tie the sash over her ever-growing tummy. She caresses the bump once more. She is happy Haruto is not here to see her with child. If he were here to help raise it, she might have ended up hating both father and son... or daughter. But she does not hate the life forming inside of her. She is and expectant and enthused mother-to-be… and is also getting more hungry. She heads to the grill and places the skewered fungi over the crackling heat. The aroma of the shiitake fills the air and her sensations rejoice. When the shrooms are charred to her liking she saunters back into the cool house, grabs some fish jerky and rice balls and sits to dine. She sees that she had prepared too much food for herself. She would appreciate to have someone to share with right now. But who? A friend, she supposes. Actually, she has never had a friend. She stops, mid-bite, wondering what a friend actually is.

Anju then realizes that she has no idea what defines any type of mutual relationship, let alone a happy one. She had always been the dead weight, the less-than, the helpless, and never an equal. No one had ever asked her what her favorite foods were or anything pertaining to her well-being or appreciated her talents. Maybe the way Leo and she had spoken earlier, that is how normal people talk to each other, care for each other. Maybe that is what friendship is. Leo was trying to be her friend. Stupid Anju! She did not recognize, at the time, he must be starved for companionship. Where he came from, he could have had many people who loved him and to whom he loved. And now all he has is Anju, or so he thought. But she is a person who is much too unfamiliar with kind and gentle feelings. She had never missed these because she had never experienced them before. They were poured into her and so is unable to pour out.

She hopes to speak to Leo again soon. She hopes he gives her another chance to try.

She hears a bang at her front door. She rises and warily walks over and opens the latch. No one is there. Leo is not there. In the dim light of the setting sun, sits a large basket filled with shiitake mushrooms and fish jerky and other edible necessities. He doesn't stay. He doesn't give her another chance. He does what he always does and the he disappeared. She frowns at the gesture. This is as much friendship she deserves. She pushes the heavy parcel into the foyer to sort through some other time. She goes back to her dining table, looks at all of the empty chairs and picks at her food. She doesn't think she'll be seeing him again for a long time.


	9. Bitter Beginnings

It is a cold and bitter morning, a morning that Leo wishes he still had the instinct to hibernate just as his un-mutated counterparts do. He rolls over and sits up. His stiff legs stretch and his toes crack. He shivers and yawns. His breath wafts in the air. He quickly stokes the fire in the hutch of his little shack. The embers are almost dead. He grabs two more logs and throws them in. He bends down and blows into the sparks. He sighs with relief when the wood catches fire. Winter has come way to early for his liking.

He steps out of the door and jogs to the 'outhouse'. He spends as little time as possible in there. Before winter came, the smell was intolerable. With the drastic decrease in temperature, the stench has dissipated but he still doesn't want to freeze while going to the bathroom. He runs back to his shack. The heat warms him quickly. He takes the black kettle from over the fire and pours some steamy water into a metal basin. He takes a rag and washes himself. The hot water feels good on his loosening neck and shoulders.

He sits on his hay bed and turns to the thin board of slate hanging on the wall. He tallies another day with some chalk. "November twenty-eighth." He says to himself. He glances at the other trinkets hanging by his makeshift calendar, his useless multi-vision goggles, his extra bandana, Gado's golden necklace. He gets up and uses the rest of the kettle to make a modest amount of tea and porridge. He sits on a stool and sets his meal on an upturned crate. He looks around at the 'empty places'. "Well, Happy Thanksgiving guys." He remembers the words Splinter says to pray. He blesses his food and eats. He remembers Amber's double chocolate chip cookies, how Raphael smiles at her. Donnie carves the turkey perfectly like he was performing surgery. Splinter burps loudly and makes the whole table laugh. Mikey stuffs himself with crescent rolls. Leo can't remember what Arimi's favorite dish is. He does, however, remember how much Mikey holds her hand. He hopes they're able to celebrate today. They still have so much to be thankful for... His smile fades a little as he finishes his cup and bowl. He wipes his wares clean and gets ready for the day.

Leo pulls a pair of leather moccasins up to his calves. He wraps a scarf around his neck and a long hooded cape over his shoulders. He takes along a bucket and pickaxe and straps a duffel bag around his waste. He is heading to the lake for ice and hopefully find some sleeping fish.

Leo's days have really morphed together since being out here alone. Had it really been five months since he last saw Anju? He's accomplished a lot in that time. He taught himself to weave baskets. He fermented a bottle of rice Sake. He has not tried to drink it yet, just an experiment. He made plum jam. Now if only he could get a hold of some flour or actual bread. He even made himself a quilt with found material left behind by the absolved workers. He figures, the busier he is, the less time he has to feel 'not wanted.' He wonders if Anju ever feels alone… probably not. She's probably reveling in her single life, now that she is free from her husband.

Leo steps out into the clearing. Indeed, the lake is frozen over. And what is that moving around in the distance? It's Anju! She's dressed in a heavy, green, hooded robe. She's kneeling in the ice and snow with a bucket sitting nearby. As he steps closer something does not appear right. She seems to be too far out. He realizes that he is the one standing at the shore. She is almost twenty feet out on the frozen lake. He doesn't want to startle her but he needs to coax her back as quickly at possible.

"Good morning, Lady Anju! Are you alright?" He carefully and slowly hobbles over to her, each step more agitating than the next.

Anju looks up and sees the bundled up turtle. She is very happy to see him after all this time and smiles. "Hello to you! I am fine. I am just picking at the ice to get some water from beneath. I suppose you are here for the same thing."

"No, no, not exactly. Don't move. I'm coming over to you."

She gets a bit perturbed. Is she not even able to get water for herself? She stands up and faces him. "Leo-san, I am just fine. I've already broken through. I can get my own water."

"It's not that. Just please, don't stand up!" The ice creeks under his weight and he immediately gets on his plastron, crawling over to her.

His actions suddenly send her on high alert. She steps forward toward him but the hole she has made in the ice cracks and her foot falls in the water. She snatches it out. "Ah! Leo-san! What do I do?"

"Stop moving around! Try to lie down!" He is almost there.

She gets on her hands and knees. Her belly is much too big under her clothes to lie down. She hears a large snap and the ice splits around her. There is a louder snap and the sheet of ice she is upon breaks in two. "Leo!" She screams and disappears in the wet blackness.

"Anju!" He shimmies over to the hole and reaches down into the stinging water. He swishes around, viciously searching for a limb, a lock of hair, anything. He can't find her! He pulls his hand out and shoves away the light layer of snow covering the iced over lake. He plows all around the hole then sees her green hood pressed underneath. He slides over her and slams his pickaxe into the ice. He makes the hole big enough to pull her hood and head out of the water.

She gasps for air. "Leo!" Her lips are blue and her eyes flutter in terror.

"Can you give me your hand?" He yells

"I c-can not! It will n-not fit through the hole! Help m-me!"

Leo thinks fast. "Anju. I'm going to need you to go back under water, hold your breath and give me your hand. I need to break more ice so I can get you through."

"No! Please, p-please! I can not! D-do not make me g-go back under!"

"You have to, Anju! Just ten seconds. Hold your breath for ten seconds so I can break the ice. Please be brave for me."

She looks up at him frantically and nods. He counts to three and she goes under. He grasps her hand tightly and wildly hacks away the stubborn layer of ice. He hits it ten times, lets go of her hand and pulls her back up by her shoulder.

She is breathing deeply but her whole system is slowing down. It's hard for her to stay coherent. "L-Leo…"

He tries to pull her though but her other shoulder won't fit. "Anju, listen to me. You need to go under once more, and then I'll get you out, I promise. Can you do this?"

Anju stares at him and starts to cry. She nods her head and takes his hand. Leo counts to three. Anju takes a deep breath and painfully submerges. Leo strikes at the ice like a maniac. It finally it breaks away. He drops the axe and pulls Anju out of the arctic water. She is very pale and shivering uncontrollably. He drags her off the lake. Once they are on solid ground he removes her heavy, green robe and all of her other damp clothing. This is his first time seeing a naked body. Under different circumstances he might have taken more time tracing her feminine curves with his eyes, but what makes him fret even more is her very pregnant belly. He wants to ask why she hadn't told him but decides to focus on the matter at hand. He removes his cloak and wraps her snugly. She looks up at him, her shaking lessens. She thanks him and closes her eyes. He quickly makes his way to the manor.

"Lady Anju, you have to stay awake, at least until we get you home." He whispers.

"Yes. I will. I am j-just so c-c-old.."

"I bet you are… What were doing out there on the lake?"

"M-my well has frozen and also my water p-pump. I needed water."

"So you thought it was a good idea to break the ice you're standing on? There is water everywhere. In snow form! Why would you travel all the way to the lake when your… nine months pregnant?"

"I n-needed fresh, clean water. Snow is f-full of dirt."

"Boiling it will kill the germs." He is irritated with her, and at himself. She wouldn't know anything about microscopic germs.

He is angry, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. "That was very thoughtless of you. And in your condition…if I wasn't there what would you have done? I would have lost…" He stops his slew of reprimands and continues the journey in silence.

She gazes up at him. Leo is looking forward, his breath fogs up the air. She reaches a trembling hand and grabs at the ridge of his plastron. She begins to sniffle. "I am s-so very sorry, Leo-san… so v-very sorry."

He almost slows his stride to look down at her, but refuses. He sighs. "It's ok. I'm just thankful that you… and your child are alright."

Anju closes her eyes and relaxes in his hold. She listens to his feet crunch though the snow. She sighs, finally able to feel Leo's warmth surrounding her. She had no idea turtles could be so warm. "I w-would have told you eventually, but you withdrew again… I know why you did and I am sorry for that as well..." Leo doesn't respond. She doesn't take offense to it and continues talking. "I was barren for three years. All Haruto wanted from me was an heir." She smiles. "The irony alone makes me happy. He would not have made a good father." The tips of her fingers brush lightly over the skin of Leo's neck, sending a hot sensation through him. She becomes even warmer in his arms.

Leo sees the smoke stack of the manor rise over the trees. They are almost there and this little nightmare will be over. Or so he thinks. Suddenly, Anju grabs his neck and lets out a scream. His hands underneath her become warm and wet. They look at each other with surprise and understand what is happening. He breaks into a sprint, runs into the foyer and up the stairs, barging into the first bedroom he sees. He lies her down and looks at her. She's rolling and crying out in pain. He paces back and forth. He has never been so afraid in his life. A baby is coming and he is nowhere near prepared.


	10. Stay

Twelve hours, ten washcloths, eight towels, four pots of boiling water, and three confirmed heartbeats later, a finally-tranquil turtle awes at the sight of the beautifully glowing mother and her new baby boy.

Leo was sure he was going to pass out a few times. He found himself breathing deeply when Anju breathed and held his breath when she pushed or screamed. He was sweating so much he had to remove and wring out his bandana a few times. He had melted buckets of snow to boil and kept the laboring woman hydrated by running icicles along her panting lips. He made sure he kept her legs covered. He felt for the crowing and guided the baby out of the birth canal but he couldn't bring himself to look down there. He had cleaned her until the bleeding stopped and set the used materials outside to burn in the spring. He almost lost consciousness when he had to cut the umbilical cord, but managed to pull through. He had wrapped them in clean clothing and carried them up stairs to the Lord's chamber, which is where all three are resting now.

Leo kneels on the tatami floor beside them, struck by the wonder of it all. It is a warm and peaceful Thanksgiving evening and he is almost overcome by how thankful he is. He may not be with his brothers and father, or human sisters and friends, but he is thankful for this moment of witnessing life. Life will go on. He can go on. No matter what happens, another day is always on the horizon.

He watches as Anju removes the silk robe from her shoulder and bares a swollen breast. The infant takes the nipple in his mouth and suckles happily. Leo averts his eyes. He wonders how long he should stay here.

Anju sees Leo's discomfort and grins. "You were wonderful today. Thank you."

"It is you who's wonderful. You are the one who just had a baby." He whispers.

"The body always knows what to do. It is we who fight the nature of things. Thank you for enduring this with me."

Her words sound like something his father would have said. "Are you comfortable? Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. The little one and I are quite content." She smiles at him.

He sheepishly returns a smile and nods. "I should get going. I will be by tomorrow to check on you if you'd like. He stands. "Goodnight, Lady Anju." He turns to leave.

"Wait, Leo-san. There is something I would like for you to do." She stops him.

He comes back to her side. "Yes, what would you like?" He asks.

"I… would like you to stay and talk with me. It must have been very lonely being out there all by yourself for so long. I have been lonely here as well."

Her words make him a bit nervous, but he sits again. He pours himself some tea. He offers her some and she declines.

"Tell me about where you come from. Are you from the distant past or far off future?"

He sips his hot brew and sets it down. "I am from the future. Two hundred years. In my time, there are large cities with tall buildings and flying machines."

"It sounds like a dream. Did you live in these tall cities, did you own a flying machine?"

"Actually my brothers and I lived beneath the buildings and very few owned flying machines. Not many people knew of our existence. We were very unique and if the wrong people got a hold of us we wouldn't have been treated kindly."

"I see. This is because you are 'mutated'."

"Yes."

She nods. "You have brothers, others like you? What were they like?"

"I have, had… three brothers. I was the oldest. My brother Michelangelo was the youngest. He was… funny and light-hearted. He liked to play jokes and keep everyone smiling. He was so loving and optimistic. He never knew this but he pulled me out of some very dark places… and then there is my brother Donatello. He was so smart. He was an inventor. He had a love for learning about all things. He read so many books. He was shy and introverted but so intuitive. I could have learned so much from him… I wonder what has become of him… Then there is Raphael." He laughs.

"What was Raphael like?" Anju asks.

"Raphael was…" He could say he was an irritable, angry, blowhard, always undermining authority, always causing trouble, always the thorn in his side. "Raphael was a wonderful brother. He was passionate and strong. He always stood by his brothers. He was faithful and fought with everything he had. All of my brothers fought beside me. We were a team."

"So you were warriors of some kind… You mean to say you fought for people who would most likely cage you and treat you like animals if you were discovered?" He nods. "Why would you do this, Leo-san?"

"It's what we trained for. Our father, who was also a mutant, taught us how to fight, to become ninjas. We protected the citizens under the shadow of night. In return we survived off of their resources. In time, we did meet some humans who accepted us, let us eat with them and live with them. Some of us even found love…"

Anju raised a brow. "Did you lose some one that you loved… in the future?"

"No, fortunately." He doesn't think he would have been able to handle finding someone like Amber or Arimi and then losing them. That is another thing he is thankful for. He finishes the rest of his tea and sets down his cup. "Alright Lady Anju, it's your turn. Tell me about where you come from. Tell me about your family."

She lifts the infant to her shoulder and pats him on the back. "I grew up on a small island just off the mainland. I lived in a big beautiful palace. My father was a successful merchant who traded domestic goods with the westerners. We really wanted for nothing. I was the youngest of two older brothers and a sister. My brothers where trained to follow in our father's footsteps. My sister and I were taught how to sew and serve tea. Once my sister turned sixteen, she was given into marriage to a wealthy westerner and I never heard from her again. I was not forced to marry until I was nineteen. Haruto gave a hefty dowry for me. My father often boasted about how beautiful and obedient I was. That is how I ended up here, owned by a brutal man who made his wealth on the debts of others. Those indentured servants I set free worked this land and Haruto made a handsome profit. Since he was gone I had to let them go." Anju felt the infant burp and she set him down, cradling him again. "My brothers took over my father's business when he died. They moved to other parts of Japan and regularly send money to my mama… I wonder how she is doing… if she's still alive..." She trails off.

"Lady Anju, you have a son now and may need more help than ever. Don't you think you should go or maybe send word to your mother or brothers? They may want to you to stay with them, considering your circumstances."

She shakes her head with sad smile. "No. My family will not let me return. I am Kenoshi's burden now. A husbandless mother has no value."

"So, you are left to survive all alone?"

"I am not alone now. I have a son… and a friend." She looks at Leo.

He looks back and her and grins. "Yes, you do, Lady Anju."

"Could you do me another favor, since we are now on speaking terms?"

"Ok." He says.

"Please, just call me Anju. I never fit the 'Lady' title. Besides, there is no one here to govern. Anju is who I am and who I want to be."

"Very well. Then please, just call me Leo."

"As you wish, Leo."

The turtle blushes, enjoying the quiet pause in their conversation. He hears the baby gurgle and he hums to himself.

"Leo, could you hold him? I need to get a bit more comfortable."

"Uh, sure." Leo sits up on his knees and carefully secures the infant in his arms.

Anju shifts down to lay on her side. She watches as the large man-turtles holds the infant as if it were the most delicate porcelain vase. His strong arms could look intimidating and harmful, but to Anju, there could be no safer place for her son to be. Leo looks up at her and she smiles.

"He still needs a name… unless you've already thought of one." Leo whispers.

"I think it is appropriate for you to do the honors." She says.

"Me?" He asks in surprise. She nods. Leo gazes at the tiny, squirming being. He has never held someone so small. His little hand takes a hold of the tip of Leo's finger. Leo had never thought he would ever get the opportunity to name a child. He's so excited he can't even remember his own name. Just calm down and think. His father, Splinter, named him and his brother after great artists. He supposes, he too, should pick a name that holds some significance. If Leo ever had a son, what would he name him? A name to honor his father, a name that without whom he would not be the ninja turtle he is today. It seems very fitting. It is Japanese, after all. "Yoshi. I name him Yoshi."

"Yoshi." Anju hums. " Such a happy and righteous name."

They stay there, resting a while longer until Anju and baby Yoshi are fast asleep. Leo lays Yoshi in his crib by the bed and makes sure Anju s tucked in. He grabs his scarf and heads for the door.

"One more thing, Leo…" Anju whispers.

"Sure, Anju." He turns.

"Please stay. Do not leave. Do not go out in that cold. Please stay here and live… with us."

"I, I shouldn't. I promise I will come back tomorrow. I won't disappear again."

"No." She sits up, even though she is still very sore. "No Leo. You should stay."

He wants to tell her to le back down but his hand is gripped to the door.

"Leo. You saved my life from Haruto. He would have surely beaten me to death in the stables. You saved my home and preserved my freedom from those treacherous thieves. You have fed me and watched over me. You save my life again today. And then you helped deliver my son into this world. How much more do you think you have to do before I can accept you as the dearest person in my life?"

He stands in the threshold, his cheeks burning. He does not know what to say.

Anju bows her head to him. "It would be an honor to have you stay. This is your home. Please, Leo?"

Leo closes his eyes and smiles. He looks over at her. She is so… "You are a good friend, Anju. Have a goodnight… I will be down the hall if you need anything."

She smiles brightly at him and then lies back down. She reaches out and caresses Yoshi's hand as he dreams in the wooden cradle.

Leo creeps down the hall and finds a spare bedroom. He lights a candle and stretches out on the bed. He lets outs the events of the day in one big breath. Tears fill his eyes. He is so very thankful.  
...

...

...

AN: I know from experience that holidays can conjure up happy and hurtful memories. In spite of how your day may end, I pray you recognize the good and endure the hurt and have a safe Thanksgiving.


	11. Heart and Home

Anju is beautiful. She is breathtakingly, uninhibitedly, unceasingly beautiful. No one else could prove to Leonardo otherwise. After living the majority of his life bombarded with sex and flesh in modern-day media, being around Anju was quite refreshing. She's soft-spoken and unexcitable, like him. She embodies femininity without having to display 'the goods'. Yes, he saw her naked that one time when he saved her by the lake, but that was just the natural human form. There was nothing sensual in that scary situation. Yet as he is looking at her now, he can't help but notice; there is something about her that screams 'sexy'.

Maybe it is the thawing of the ice and snow. Maybe this feeling is hitting hard now because it is February, which marks a full year of him being stranded in 1813, now 1814, Japan. It also signifies another year of him bothered by his virginity. Maybe he is just being a guy, yet lately it has been getting easier for simple things to set off his arousal. He had not thought much about sex when he first arrived here. He was too focused on surviving and staying sane, saving lives, well, one particular life many times, and delivering babies… one baby. Now that 'staying alive' has been taken care of he is now clear to tend to some of his other needs, which is why he is staring at Anju right now. He is so nervous. If she looks this way she may be able to read his mind.

Leo is standing in the straw-covered field. He is caring for little Yoshi who is sleeping soundly and tucked snuggly in his bassinet that he Leo had woven. Anju stands a safe distance away. She is wearing a deep blue romper. Her long, black hair is tightly pinned in a ponytail. Her narrow feet are parted and balanced. Her slender hands pull the arrow that arches the bow. She shakes the long, wide sleeve up to her elbow. The lean tendons are taut in her forearm. Seeing that bit of flesh and Anju's precise movements send a shiver up Leo's spine. Her eyes focus on the target fifty paces away. She exhales and releases her shot with a 'twang'. The tail of the arrow 'zips' through the air and the head hits the red bull's eye with a dull 'piff'. Her body relaxes and she blinks. A small smile draws over her pink lips. Leo bites the inside of his cheek. She turns and walks over to him. He clears his throat.

"You are very skilled. I'm very impressed." He says.

"Thank you… just another one of my hidden indulgences that are 'not suitable for girls'." She flips her bow around and hands it to him. "Would you like to give it a try, Leo?"

The way she says his name makes him reel. He takes the hewn piece of wood in his hands clumsily. She gives him an arrow and he fiddles awhile, attempting to load it. It is clear that he does not possess the same finesse as Anju. She allows him to try by himself first. Her dark eyes widen when Leo stretches the string into a tight arc. His muscles tense, making the tip of the arrow sway. His knees are stiff and crooked. He takes a deep breath and…woosh! The arrow rockets ten feet to the left and thirty feet above the target. It disappears into the treetops. Surprised birds leap up over the canopy.

Leo shrinks back and purses his lips. Anju bows her head to hide her smile. She bends down to check on her still sleeping baby boy then heads over to the turtle-man. She removes another arrow from her quiver. Seeing his first try allows her to guide him. "Leo, you are very strong. We will have to get you a more durable bow." She teases.

"I may need to just stick with my katana. I used to pride myself with how swiftly I maneuvered them. But you handle your bow with the grace of a swan."

Anju slightly gasps and looks away, her face begins to blush. She speaks up quickly. "Nonsense. You just need some practice. I will teach you from what I learned from watching my brothers."

She can't very well stand behind him. He's very tall compare to her petite stature and his shell doesn't allow her to get close enough. She decides to fit herself against his plastron, placing the bow between their fingers. Does she know what she is doing to him?

He tries to back the base of his plastron away from her bottom. She feels him slouching and she backs into his chest, forcing him to stand straight. He gulps. She pushes her legs against his, making him mimic her stance. She rests her elbow within the bend of his arm. She leans her head against his cheek, setting his gaze on the target… while suffocating him with the sweet scent of honey from her hair. If he could only turn his head an inch, he could kiss her. His mouth is open as he begins to suck in much-needed air.

"Leo, you must control you breathing." She coaches.

"I'm trying." He whispers honestly.

She catches the undertone of his meaning. Could he really… about her? A part of her wants to see… but she stays focused. "Remember to exhale, aim, release. Exhale, aim, release."

Leo repeats the words. Anju loosens her grip of the bow and arrow; her hand still laced in his, her back still pressed against his warming body, her head still resting on his face. She feels him breathing behind her. She closes her eyes and finds that she likes the sensation of being so close to him. Does he know what he is doing to her?

He repeats the instructions a third time, a fourth time. He wants to keep her there as long as he can. She knows why he is taking his time but she does not know how to respond. The fifth time he speaks, he lets the arrow fly. It pierces the second outer ring of the target. They both inhale and he lets go of the bow, allowing her to step away. But she does not step away so quickly.

"Very good, Leo. I think, with discipline, you could become an admirable marksman."

He turns his head slightly and breathes into her hair. "Thank you…"

He lets down his arms, their hands still wrapped around each other. His thoughts go into a frenzy. What should he do? What does she want him to do? He has no idea what to do. This is all happening way too quickly for him, until he realizes his hand moving to palm a shiny lock of her ebony hair. Oh God…

Yoshi coos and gurgles. Anju steps away and turns to face Leo. He quickly puts his idle hand down at his side. She hands him her quiver of arrows. "Here. Please continue without me. I think it is time to get Yoshi inside. Besides, it is his feeding time." Leo unconsciously licks his lips as the image of her bare breasts bounces into his mind. He shakes away the thought as he watches her walk toward the path, carrying her basket and baby to the manor. "Try not be late for dinner!" She smiles at him.

"Okay…" He calls back. He stands there looking after her until her figure disappears in the trees. He places a hand over his chest. This is where Anju stood. This is how close she was. His pulse is still racing. What would have happened had he touched her hair, her shoulder, moved down to her waist? Would she have still walked away? What if she didn't? Then what in the hell was he supposed to do? He knew one thing; he was not going to make things awkward in the Kenoshi household. If his body tries to act without his authorization again, he'd have to consider moving back to his shanty, at least then he would be sure to keep his friend. But Leo couldn't ignore that one moment, that heartbeat of a moment, when she stayed close to him. Was it a subtle invitation, or is he just adding to this pointless fantasy of his?

He sighs. He grabs an arrow from the quiver and sets it in the bow. When he tries to correct his posture all he can think about is Anju's body against his. He sighs audibly and stretches the bow. He exhales, aims, and releases. "Almost." He says. He tries again and again until the quiver is empty. Many arrows hit the target; none hit the mark. He walks to the bull's eye, gathers all of the arrows he can find and heads to the manor.

As he strolls along the dirt path his wayward thoughts are replaced with an anxious feeling throbbing in the pit of his stomach. Anju is home, all alone. He tries to give Anju her personal space, reconciling with the fact that no other person had been seen traipsing within the wall. He doesn't want her to know how nervous it makes him for her to leave the small palace for one reason or another without him chaperoning her every step. Now that he lives with her and she is a mother, his protective dial has gone up a few notches. Even when she had just left him, not more than an hour ago, he still feels the need to run and get as near to her and Yoshi as he can in as little time as possible. He does not do this. He looks up through the bare three branches and sees the chimney bellowing smoke from the fireplace. Anju and Yoshi are safe at home.

Home. He is going home, more of a sublet, room and board type of arrangement. He remembers the times, back in New York when he and his brothers would sit together on chilly evenings, talking and laughing, watching movies or playing board games. They'd bounce ideas, tease, yell, cheat, and laugh together. That was his family. Would he ever have moments like those again? Can't he recognize that he has them now? He and Anju sit in the den, watch the warm light of the crackling fireplace as they tell each other stories from their childhoods.

She had told him about the time she and her sister snuck away from their island mansion and stowed away on one of the supply ships heading to the main land. There was a theater troop performing in that particular docking town. The ten-year-old and twelve-year-old girls' excitement outweighed the fear of their parents as they enjoyed the drama and the singing and the magic of it all. After the show Anju's big sister pulled her backstage to meet the 'hero' and the 'damsel'. They ended up talking with them all night long. When daylight came, the owner of a fishing boat recognized the daughters of his most valued customer dangling their feet at the pier, feeding rice balls to the large bass that gathered. The fisherman brought them home to their furious father and mournful mother. They each received ten lashes on the behind and a week in bed with the sniffles.

Leo loves hearing Anju's stories. He finds himself a little envious as well… such a normal upbringing with normal kids being 'kids'.

Anju inquires a lot to Leo about his 'strange and epic' tales from his past. He had wondered if she would believe him. But he had no reason to lie. He had told her about some of his adventures, defeating villains and narrowly escaping, armies fought, time-traveling... his 'typical' adolescent years. Leo had laughed when Anju called him and his brothers 'super heroes'. She was probably the first person in history to say that phrase.

Anju had taught him how to play 'Go', an ancient strategy game using black and white stone pieces to block one's opponent's moves. Once Leo got the hang of it he began to really enjoy it. The last time they had played, it took three rounds and two kettles of tea before Anju finally surrendered.

He remembers Anju and Yoshi falling asleep within the soft cushions of the couch, nudging her to wake up, helping her upstairs to bed and tucking baby Yoshi into his crib, softly closing the door behind him. This is how he used to take care of his brothers. He had lost one family and gained another. He does not feel worthy… how surprising. A family is a precious gift.

He smirks to himself, mildly scolding his thoughts, seeming to come from a holiday greeting card. He steps up on the porch and lifts a fist, preparing to knock on the manor's front door. He stops and smiles, turns the knob and walks in.

"I'm home!" He calls out.


	12. Family Trails

It is a chilly and rainy April afternoon in the land of nineteenth century Japan. The sky is shaded in weeping clouds, watering the fertile ground for a budding spring. The melodic drops hit the clay shingles of Kenoshi Manor, adding soothing background music for its inhabitants' lazy day. Anju is sitting quietly sewing together the pattern she had made for a baby robe. She smiles warmly as she watches Leo and Yoshi play in the nursery. Leo is amazed at how fast the little one is growing. Yoshi is sitting up on his own and squealing in delight, completely fascinated by the peek-a-boo game Leo is entertaining him with. Leo covers his eyes. Yoshi reaches out his chubby hands, feeling across the large turtle's fingers. Leo calls his name. Yoshi smiles. Leo calls him name again. Yoshi giggles. Then Leo opens his hands, revealing his grinning face and big brown eyes. "I see you!"

Yoshi screams and falls back, laughing and grabbing at his feet. He rolls and pushes himself back on his padded bottom waiting for Leo to start the next round. Leo ruffles the bubbling baby's dark tuft of hair. "Did you see that, Anju? He's getting so strong, and so big. He'll be walking before we know it."

"Yes, he will… which brings up my concern about the near future. We were fortunate to have the few baby clothes stored here in the nursery. We only have one pair of shoes but Yoshi will not be able to fit them until he is maybe three. We are running out of food, along with other needed supplies."

Running out of food? They have plenty of food in the storehouse and pantry. Leo looks up at Anju, a bit confused.

She continues. "My milk is beginning to run dry. Yoshi will have to start eating soft foods. We have enough for ourselves but not many things that can be eaten by a baby. It may be time to start planning a supplies trip."

Leo knows she's right. It would be impossible to survive within the wall indefinitely. But how would he, a mutant turtle, be able to buy and barter for the household? Leo wants to support his home in anyway he can, but he couldn't do this, not without Anju; he would never let her go without him.

"Leo? Where has your mind drifted?" Anju asks.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you to make a list of things you would like me to purchase when I go to market."

"Now, wait." He sits up and turns to her. "How far away is the closest village?"

"By horse, it is half of a day's journey to Fong village in the west by the sea, full day's journey by horse and wagon."

Leo laughs to himself. "There is no way I'd let you go alone."

"I never thought you would." She smiles, keeping her eyes on her needle and thread.

Leo blushes. "So, it may take longer in a wagon but at least we would be able to transport all that we need in one trip. It would be wise to travel mostly during the night to avoid curious eyes as well. There is no need to draw attention to you, being seen traveling with a big turtle."

Anju looks up at him with wide eyes and a smile growing on her lips. "I think I have an idea."

Anju, carrying Yoshi, leads Leo downstairs to a locked door in the kitchen. She opens a drawer and removes a brass key, unlocking the door. Leo opens it and sees stairs leading down into darkness. He had always wondered about this door but was never curious enough to ask about it. He lights a lantern and leads them down the wooden staircase. Dripping water echoes in the room hinting to Leo how tall and wide the area actually is. They keep walking, lighting hanging lamps along the way until the entire basement is full of enough light to explore safely.

"Oh my God…" Leo looks around in awe. "It's a blacksmith shop? For weapons? In your basement?" He turns to Anju, shrugging his shoulders.

"It was what Haruto liked to do in his spare time. He loved working with metals, making horseshoes, axes, and even small jeweled knives for his personal collection." She opens one hanging case full of shining blades, decorated in jade and jasper and gems. "He also made different versions of military masks." She opens a large wooden dresser full of ornate masks ready to be worn by a royal guard.

"These are all amazing. What happened to Haruto that he became such a terrible man to you?" Leo asks as he lifts up one of the masks.

"Nothing happened to him. Yes, he was talented and artistic, but his drunkenness and rage against those weaker than he were always within." She hands Yoshi into Leo's arms. She takes the mask he is holding and, placing it over his face she, steps closer to tie it at the back of his head. "Haruto's treasures are all here. We do not have much money. All that is left is in a small trunk in the study. He used our funds to by Sake and materials for his hobby. It got so bad that everything that the farm workers harvested went toward keeping everyone fed instead of bringing in enough profit." She steps back and looks him over. "You look like a very intimidating man, rather than an intimidating turtle." She smiles. "I think we could get a lot of gold and silver if we sold these things in town so that we can buy everything that we need. Do you not agree?"

"I think that's a great idea but…"

"But what?" Anju asks.

"It will only help for so long. If we take them to the right merchant we could get enough supplies for… maybe a year. We will need more." Leo walks around the shop. It had been dormant for a long time. "Anju, you think all of this equipment is still in working order?"

"They should. Haruto was the only one who used them."

Leo inspects the area. There is a kiln in the corner with a shaft feeding into the ceiling, a pit for refuse pieces, a shelf stacked with different grades of ore, protective gear, a wall full of hanging tools, a few templates, polishing materials, and a water basin. Yes, he would teach himself to become a metal smith. He knows his first few attempts would be horrendous but he's adamant about earning his keep and providing for his family. "Anju, let's work on that list and get ready for our trip."

…

Two days after the rain stops, Leo and Anju to decide the path is dry enough to leave on their trip. They are heading to the western sea town, Fong Village.

For those two rainy days, Leo had been checking the inventory of Haruto's fancy cutlery and ornate masks. He polishes and places the ones he deems good enough to sell in a plain wooden box. He's never sold anything to anyone in his life, so he hopes Anju will do well without any pointers from him. He sets the crate aside and continues to uncover and dust off the smithing equipment. He comes to the last object, covered by a very dusty tarp. He whips it off and thick fog fills the air. He clears the space by waving one hand, covering his mouth and nose with the other. Once the dirt clears, he is able to see what was hidden underneath.

He… he's not sure what he is seeing. He continues to blink to make sure he didn't get any debris in his eyes. He drops the tarp and steps back. "Oh my God…"

He stands in the middle of the room, spellbound by three-foot-long trunk that is the family chest. Thee Family Chest! It is definitely the one Arimi, Michelangelo's girl, inherited from her father. It's just two hundred years younger. He strides over to it and runs a hand along the surface. The leather is shiny and firm and the brass fasteners are snug, all accounted for. What makes him absolutely sure that this is the very chest that will someday grace his New York doorstep, is the golden emblem on the latch that reads the surname 'Norinaga' in ancient kanji. It must have fallen off by the time it gets to them in the twenty-first century. Norinaga is the last name Mitsu, the warrior princess that allied with the turtles in Feudal Japan, married into. Once his brother, Mikey, told Leo about the supernatural moment when the spirit of Mitsu visited him through the body of Arimi, there was no doubt in his mind that the two women were related.

Realization hangs heavily over Leo's shoulders like a large invisible chain. Could this really be why he is here… to ultimately complete the family line? How in blazes can Leonardo begin the Hamato line when he, himself, was 'born' into it? If Leo had not come here to the past and taken Haruto's place, Yoshi would have never been born, meaning neither would Arimi or Arimi's mother, who must be related to Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi, in some way. That means, somehow in the near future, baby Yoshi will be Hamato Yoshi!? Leo is somehow going to be Yoshi's recognized father! And what about Anju? This is blowing the synapses of his brain into cinders. For the first time in his life he wishes he had never known the weight of his responsibilities. Just then Leo's skin becomes restless and tingly as an eerie feeling creeps over him like a tangible shadow. He looks up at the ceiling. He's about to open his mouth and ask, 'Are you there, God?' when Anju enters the basement. She and Yoshi are bundled and ready.

"Leo, it is time to go. The sun is setting. We want as much night-cover to travel in as we can afford."

"Yes." He says, releasing from his earth-shattering revelation. "Let's go." He carries the wooden box of wares in his hands (and the family chest in his head) and walks with Anju to the stables.

…

The next twelve hours are a blur to Leonardo. They hitch up the wagon and head to the iron gate of the wall. Leo pulls the chain and opens the gate. Anju drives the wagon out and Leo lowers the gate. He raises a ladder against the wall. He's about to climb up when he takes a moment to pay his respects. He nods to the headstone of Gado Ibuki the Brave, who watches over the entrance of the province. Reaching the top of the wall, Leo carefully lifts the ladder up and over to the other side. He climbs down and hitches the ladder to the side of the wagon. Leo puts on his gloves, ties the warrior mask over his face, and the hood over his head. He sits at the front, keeping Yoshi in between him and Anju and they set off down the road.

Leo hopes Anju does not suspect him acting strangely. He listens to her speak and he responds half-heartedly. He is afraid. He is hesitant to say or do anything that could alter the time-line. He's not even sure if anything he says or does would have an adverse affect on his future family but he can't help but be cautious. Seeing that chest in the Kenoshi basement puts him on edge.

They stop once to fed and water the horse, relieve themselves, and tend to the baby. They take care to make their stop quickly. Even though it is the middle of the night, they cannot be sure that everyone is asleep. They continue on their way. They come to the crossroads and stop to look at the sign. Leo holds up the torch and sees that they can go east, continue south, or go west. He makes a 'clicking' sound to the horse and they head west to Fong Village. A few hours later the sky begins to glow, preceding the rising sun. Leo holds the reins of the horse silently while Anju rocks Yoshi in her arms.

"Are you ok, Leo?" She says. "Leo?"

"Hmm?" He says.

"We are almost there. Once we get through these woods we should be able to smell the sea air. We go down a long hill into the village."

"Ok." Leo says. He really didn't have to wear the mask the entire time. It created distance between himself and Anju and anyone they could have met along the way. Je wants it this way.

"Leo, you have been very quiet the entire ride. Are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"Being around so many people." She did not get an answer, so he let her assume she is right. "Leo, do not worry. We have worked all of this out. Fong Village is a port town. People come in and out all of the time. No one will be interested in us. They will be too busy buying, bargaining and bartering to give us a second look. All you have to do is escort me as my personal guard." She smiles. "No one will try to swindle me as long as I have a strong, silent protector with me."

_She is trying to be nice. She is trying to talk to me._ "Thank you, Anju. I… feel better. I am sure you will do fine."

"Of course I will." She smiles. "Would you like me to teach you a song to pass the time? It is one I used to hear the maids sing while they did the laundry."

Anything to keep his mind off of other things. "Sure." He says.

'Look up at the stars in the dark night sky.

Hear the little brilliant stars sing their happy songs,

Singing a little happy song high in the heavens.

Look up at the stars in the dark night sky.

Hear the nameless stars pray like us for happiness,

Praying for a tiny happy life high in the heavens.

My sweetheart, join hands with me.

Let's chase our dreams together.

I'm never worried as long as I'm with you.'

…

They ride into Fong Village a little after seven in the morning and the town is wide-awake with commerce. Anju was right. There are so many people. Those coming into town have sacks of rice and vegetables to sell and exchange with fishermen looking to sell and exchange their fresh catch. Anju reminds Leo that there are two different jewelers and three weapons dealers in town and that they should visit these places first to see how much money they can get for the decorated blades and ornate masks. They park their wagon on the side of the road. Anju promises two silver coins to a young man, requesting that he watch their cart until they return. The young man swiftly agrees. Anju gives him one coin now and will give the other to him once they are done. Leo holds the box of items for sale under one arm and Yoshi's basket in his other hand. He gives the young man a look and he is immediately daunted. He follows Anju into each shop. He plays his part well. Not only is he the tallest man in town but his dark and silent demeanor guarantees that none will try to do Anju any harm or ill-business. Not so surprisingly, her beauty and charm mixed with Leo's overbearing presence in closed-in shops do well for their pocketbook. They manage to sell everything and get more than what they anticipate. Anju goes to the fishing port, the importers, the fresh market, the fabric shops, the butcher and baker and the candlestick maker and places all of her orders. All the vendors promise that her orders will be done by dawn the next day.

It is already late afternoon when they finish their rounds. Making sure her change purse is tightly fastened about her and well-hidden, Anju and Leo stroll through the streets. He is taking in the wonder of advancing city-life. As Leo passes by the citizens and visitors most don't pay him any mind. Anju looks like an aristocrat, properly adorned in a black and red kimono, her hair done up on a bun, a shimmery comb sitting on top like a crown. She carries Yoshi in his basket. He lies peacefully. All of the new sounds and smells must be enough for him to be amused. And Leo looks like their body-guard. They come to the village square. Performers are singing and dancing and juggling. It's a colorful wonder. People seem to be having fun. Some even drop coins in the entertainer's hats. Anju wraps her arm around Leo's. She looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back although she cannot see him. They sit on a nearby bench and watch the rest of the day go by. They don't speak. They sometimes laugh or applaud or point. But words don't seem to be needed. Leo is glad. His previous thoughts pertaining to his possibly delicate future stand aside. He now takes in the feeling of sitting among humans. He watches them interact with one another. They hold hands, eat, drink, walk, hug, yell at and smile at each other. He is one of many. He feels like he belongs somehow. He sees little boys play in the grass kicking around a small ball. One of them kicks it too hard and it rolls away hitting Leo in the foot. He turns to Anju then picks up the ball. The boy runs over then slows when he the dark towering man holds the ball in his massive hands. The two stand there and look at each other. Leo bends down and hands the dense rubber ball back to its owner. The boy blinks and smiles a half-toothless smile. "Arigato!" He squeaks and runs back over to his comrades.

Leo sits back beside Anju and is even more taken by the moment. He had never done this before, never thought he ever would. If only his brothers could see him now… He hangs his head and Anju once again wraps her arm around his. He looks at her and her smile, when she smiles at him that way is old world seems to erase. They look over at the boys playing kickball until their mothers gather them home fore supper and the night watchman goes around and starts to light the lanterns and the shops close their shutters and the performers exit to the outskirts of town to their caravans.

Leo Anju and Yoshi make their way back to their horse and wagon. They give their trusty young man the other promised silver coin and a small tub of udon and miso soup. They lead their wagon to Kyujitsu inn and rent a room for the evening. The Keeper assures them that his stable is secure and their horse and cart would be locked up for the night. The three travelers take their baggage and head to their room.

…

…

…

AN: Song Title: _Miagete goran yoru no hoshi wo_ was actually popular in Japan 1963, written by Rokuske Ei and performed by Kyu Sakamoto. It was the oldest and most fitting song could find. I think it compliments the scene nicely. Leo, all I can say is, let it ride!


	13. Anju's Body, Leo's Battle

Leo ignites the small iron stove in the corner of their room at the inn. Anju and Yoshi sit on one hay-mattress bed while Leo pulls the sheets from the other, covering up the cracks in the small window and the gap at the bottom of the door to keep out the chill. The inside of the stove brightens with an orange glow and fills the room with heat and soft light.

Already fed and changed, Yoshi becomes cranky and tired. He squirms in his mothers hold. Leo takes him from Anju so that she can get settled in. The boy calms in the rocking arms of the turtle and starts to babble and coo.

"Ba-bababa. Baba. Bababa..." Yoshi says.

"Awe. He's talking. What're ya trying to say little man?" Leo asks him.

"I know what he is saying." Anju says. Leo turns to her. "He is saying Baba. He is calling you 'father'." She grins.

"Oh… well, I guess that's ok for now." Leo smiles at the baby as he turns back to the glowing corner.

As Leo rocks her son to sleep Anju cannot help that certain thoughts, once again, invade her attention. She thought she had reined herself under control. She thought she had it all planned out. Even when she was sure that Haruto would never return, moving on with her life never included her finding someone else to spend it with. Needing the company of a man is something she thought she'd never crave again. Yet there were times, late in her pregnancy, when her body would ache for the closeness of a man. That feeling would quickly retreat when the horror of her husband's hot breath, strong smell, heavy body, and brutal hands came over her. It had made her physically sick. Soon, sex and sickness had made a connection in her mind and she felt it would never be severed.

But when she looks at Leo… he had become her protector and acquaintance. And now he is a friend, a close friend. Maybe it helps that he does not look like a man; she finds she is able to entertain private thoughts again without cringing. But he not being a man… could also be the most dangerous thing for all of them. What he cannot help in the physical he more than makes up for in action. She remembers her senses heightened the first few days of him living in the manor with her and Yoshi. She could not believe what he actually was, a being, stuck in between a turtle and a man. But slowly, her fear turned into fascination and her superstitions dissolved into truth. Leo just wants to live in peace. She hopes he found it here with her. She had always kept it unspoken, at some point she had realized that she never wanted him to go away. She wants him with her. These feelings are strange. She had never been encouraged to desire anything for herself, only to satisfy others. Now she has the freedom to 'want' and it scares her. As much as she tries to fight the end result in her toiling mind, one fact keeps emerging to the surface; she has fallen in love with her friend and she does not know what to do about it. She cannot wait to see him in the morning, be with him all day, and dream about him all night. More and more, she longs to share intimate parts of her being with him although she does not know what that would look like… or how unnatural it could be. What if they couldn't be intimate? What if he hasn't the desire for her or none at all? None? No. That cannot be true. He had mentioned that his brothers found love but he had not. Anju did not want to be foolish. Just because she is the only woman in his life right now does not mean that she and he are meant to be. But it is what she wants. _'Is it what Leo wants?'_ She wonders. _'And what about Yoshi? What would his life be like being raise by a mutant ninja turtle? What would it have been without him?'_ Anju sighs; gaining the attention of the one her attention has been focused on.

"Are you alright?" Leo asks softly.

Anju nods attentively. "I see he is already in dreamland."

"Yeah." Leo places the slumbering bundle in his basket, a cozy distance from the stove, tucking him in. He turns to Anju. "Is there anything you need? Are you hungry? We have a few more rice cakes and I can brew some tea."

Anju purses her lips. "No. I am fine. I am ready for bed."

"Alright." Leo goes and kneels beside their 'luggage'. He unrolls the blanket and lays it on Anju's bed. "This should keep you warm. Go ahead and rest. I'll stay up for a while."

Anju feels the 'aching' stir deep in her stomach as she watches the turtle take off his thick hooded cloak and katana blades. He rolls up his cloak and places it on the bare straw bed as a pillow. He lounges back, ignoring the itchy, dry grass and gazes into the stove as soft shadows dances over his alluring physique. Unknowingly to Leo, Anju stares over at him, red-faced and breath held, tracing each line of his body. Most of him is covered by a tunic and slacks, but his muscles, his chest moving up and down, his piercing, glistening eyes can be seen very well. She licks her lips and swallows. She covers her mouth, embarrassed by her drooling. He sees her movement and looks over at her. She should just smile, lie down and will herself to sleep. Instead, she musters up some coyness and courage and pulls back her covers. "Leo, it is silly for you to lay over there with nothing to keep you warm while I have all of these blankets. It would only be right for us to share."

Neither Leo nor Anju can believe how forward she is being. Anju feels a bit masculine, or maybe whore-ish is the right term, for offering that Leo jump in bed with her. A woman should never invite another man into her bed, or in this case, turtle. It is a man's place to initiate such an offer and should only be addressed to his wife. But her wanting to share is a logical option on this very cold night. Sure, it may seem a bit awkward at first, but the warmth would be mutually welcoming. And Yoshi is in his basket only a few feet away so Anju could not possibly be insinuating anything more than surviving the evening in comfort. Leo is rather chilly and itchy and uncomfortable, even if his bed is closest to the stove.

With all of these 'howevers' floating in the air between them Leo still can't allow himself to move. He can get through the night just fine as he is. He's gotten through in much more threatening situations. But Anju is sitting up and smiling and giving him such a friendly invitation. He hopes it's friendly. Wait. That's not entirely true.

Spending time with Anju makes him like and dislike her. The turtle part of him, the calm, wise, controlled, gentle part of him, loves being around the lovely Japanese woman. She keeps good conversation, is a wonderful cook, a talented musician, and has entrusted him with the care of her son, of whom he is also fond. Then there is the man part of him, the mutated, hungry, impulsive, caged part of him that is drawn out by this alluring Japanese temptress. He hates the way she looks at him, or touches his hand. Her eyes don't waver and her hands don't shake when they are upon him. He hates they way she makes him want to lose control. It has to be the volatile man-part, not the docile turtle-part of him making things so difficult. And now Anju is asking him to lie down beside her, keep each other warm, and touch her perhaps. If he wraps her in his arms, what then? He is terrified of could be when it involves Anju.

He is over-thinking this. And it's not like he would try anything with her. He knows her history. Leo knows that he would never do anything to purposefully hurt Anju. That alone makes him resist pursuing her. He doesn't want to chase her away, does not want to seem like he is forcing her in any way. If something, anything, were to happen it would be by her decision and in her timing. Every step closer she allows him to take, he would take it happily, because she is opening the door he is too timid to knock on. The door she is opening now happens to be the empty spot in her bed.

Only a moment passes as he considers all of these things. As nonchalantly as he could, he grins, sits up and drops his booted feet to the floor. He stands and takes the biggest two steps of his life, turns and sits beside Anju on her bed. He removes his boots and she places a pillow under his reclining head. Leo pulls up the covers and their eyes meet. They immediately lie back and stare up at the wood-planked ceiling, breathing, wide-awake and neither daring to move.

A few more moments go by and Leo's neck begins to ache. Lying on his shell without his hands behind his head is not the best position to lose consciousness. He doesn't want to be rude and turn his shell to her but he definitely doesn't want to face her. He fidgets slightly as he lifts his hands to place them under his pillow. He brushes her cheek, which makes her jump. He quickly apologizes and she quietly accepts. She lies back and finds her head resting on his elbow. She rolls into him and… stays there. He is so warm. Her nervousness leaves her as she revels in the heat emanating from the turtle's body. She brings up her knees and folds in her hands, wanting as much of her body to be warmed by him.

Feeling how much cooler she is compared to him, Leo does not hesitate bringing his left arm down and placing his hand around her shoulder. She must have been truly cold. "There now, feeling much more cozy, Anju?"

"Yes, thank you." She murmurs.

More at ease, Leo's muscles loosen up and he can finally rest. His heart rate slows, having dealt with the fact that he is holding Anju in his arms while in bed with her. There is no need to act. This is a wonderful new step they have taken. There is no need to move too fast. He smiles and closes his eyes.

Anju, however, is a bundle of nerves. She is not only cozy; she is overheating. How can she sleep being so close to him? Leo's history and her history are very different. Her marriage, for the most part, had been very abusive but there were few times when lovemaking felt good to her. She longs for those feelings again, only… She is starting to feel guilty, bombarding him with her secret urges. But she cannot help to take in his smell; it's like leather and sweet musk. She cannot help herself. She cannot let this moment pass in peace. She looks up at him. She listens to him breathe in and out, in and out. She reaches over and places her hand on his plastron. He breathes in… but not out. His eyes open and he purses his lips.

"Leo?" She asks.

"Yes." Where was his strength? He was saying yes to whatever she was about to say.

"Do you still think about New York?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you still miss it?"

"I miss my family."

She hums in understanding. She takes a moment before speaking again. "Leo, you had once mentioned that some of your brothers had found love. These women loved your brothers and were happy with them and stayed with them despite the fact that they were… different?"

Leo tenses up. _Why is she asking these questions? And why did she emphasize the word 'different'? I do not like where this is going. _"Yes, they did love them. They were wonderful women. They became family. They were my sisters."

"I see…" She curls the tips of her fingers gently over his chest then lays her hand flat again.

Feeling her touch and her body warming against his, he tries desperately to think of a way to keep this conversation platonic… but no words come.

"If you could go back right now… would you?" She asks the 'billion dollar' question. If he says _yes_, then she may be hurt, roll off of him and go to sleep. If he says '_maybe sometimes_', which is probably the truth, she may keep asking questions until she's satisfied. To what end, he does not want to know. If he says, '_No, Anju I never want to return. I have you and Yoshi now, what more could I ever want?'_ This isn't fair. She is essentially asking him 'if you had a choice to stay with me, would you?" All the while she is touching him and whispering to him. How unfair. It's just a hypothetical question. No one is going to New York anytime soon.

_This is a personal question she is asking. She just wants to know how I feel about her._

"Anju, at first, all I wanted to do was go home. I hated it here. I was alone and I almost lost all hope. Then, I felt obligated to protect you. You had just been freed from an abusive marriage but you were alone as well." Leo smiles. "Then Yoshi was born and… you both have become very dear to me. You two give me a reason to stay. Anyone found in my 'special' situation would be more than lucky to find a friend in you. I hope I'm not wrong in saying that you are my best friend."

She smiles. "I am your only friend." They laugh. "And you are mine."

They settle into a comfortable silence. He prays that he quells all of her ponderings for the night. He closes his eyes and relaxes once more. But then her hand reaches across his chest and her fingertips burn his shoulder.

"Perhaps we could be more…"

Another door is opening and she is welcoming him in. No. He's not ready for this. But something inside Anju has awakened. She is ready for however 'different' Leo could be. He tries to resist her. One more time. He holds her hand in his and gently removes it from his shoulder. He looks down at her, shaking his head. He begins to protest but she smiles and places her lips onto his. Leo's chest becomes heavy and he finds it hard to take in air. She backs away and he looks into her eyes. All he can see in her expression is 'More'. She continues to pat little kisses onto his fright-stricken lips, continually intensifying the scorching wont evolving within him. Each release and press of her soft lips sends shockwaves of new pleasures bursting holes through his once impenetrable walls. He lifts his hand and it conforms to the smooth line of her face. No more fighting or thinking. No more worrying about what the future may bring. He is ensnared in this moment.

He begins to kiss her in return. His other hand slides down and rhythmically caresses the small of her back. He leans to his side and wraps her close to him. Her enthralling smell pummels his senses and her taste… like sweet refreshing water. She opens her mouth for him and her flavor intensifies. He tussles her long black hair. He finds the ties of her loose blouse. His large hands slip in and stroke along her silky waist, and cup a sensitive breast. He leans in closer and she lifts her knee and thigh, resting on his hip. She hooks her foot behind his calf. His hand leaves her breast and trails up and down her leg. He rounds her bottom when he notices the heat burning from her core. A low growl rumbles in his throat. He slicks his moist tongue over her neck making her call his name. He reclaims her lips with his. He's ready. He is ready for this, for her.

Suddenly the miniscule voice in the back of his mind battles his way to the forefront.

_Leonardo, if you keep going, you may want to do this all the time. You'll start to drops hints, coerce her, ask her, nudge her or start to expect it, demand it._

_No!_ He shuns the voice. _I vowed that I would never push Anju to do anything. _

_But you never had this before. You've never tasted or felt these things before. You have to admit that it's all so splendidly delicious. How much more can you take before you explode?_

_Hell, I want to explode!_

_But that would mean losing control._

_I won't loose control._

_What if you can't help yourself?_

Her fingers run up and down his heated flesh. He's drowning in her scent while her soft, hot body pushes against his hands.

_What if it's her fault you can't resist?_ The voice says. _What if no man, human or mutant, can resist Anju? What if it wasn't all Haruto's fault, that he wanted so much of her that he started to tear her apart? And aren't you capable of doing far more damage?_

Anju moans and runs her hands along the sensitive skin of his neck. Leo growls into her mouth, pulls her hard into him and she yelps in surprise. It sounding like pain, Leo immediately lets her go and sits up in the bed. He's gasping and shaking his head and raising his hands in an almost 'I'm innocent' gesture. No. He will not allow himself to think those things. He will not allow himself to swallow her alive and make her relive the hell that was her husband. The voice laughs at him. It makes him sick and he turns away from her.

Anju reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. She pulls him to turn around and he does. She sits up and kisses his lips. She keeps him until he feels his stubborn hands deny his mental commands and holds her once more. He moves to lie down on top of her… but he just can't. He pulls away. It almost hurts. "Wait." He says more to himself than to her.

She looks at him, more frustrated with her abated desire than with him. "How much longer should we wait? How long have you been waiting?"

"I… just think we should take our time." This is all he could come up with. He doesn't want to tell her all his fears; that he knows about the family chest, how they are connected. And he can't ignore the possibility of destroying tomorrow by just letting go of his inhibitions tonight. He is taking part in his own future in an amazing way and does not want to jeopardize the outcome. His family depends on it. He also doesn't want to hurt Anju or Yoshi. There is so much more he wants to say and she sees that he will not say it.

"Time is not the enemy, Leo, but it will fly away without you knowing because you keep waiting, thinking you will have another chance. I did not think I had another breath when Haruto stood over me. I would bet that you thought you had your entire day planned out, your last day in New York. Yet, here we are now. I am alive, where I should have been dead a year ago. Are we both living on borrowed time… or is this how it was always meant to be? I'd like to think the gods do not make mistakes. You were always meant to be a part of my family, and I of yours."

She is so close to the truth that it frightens him. She cups his face in her hands and smoothes her thumbs over his pebbly skin. "I do not need anymore time to know how dear you are to me. You are my _kenage kame_, my courageous turtle."

"Anju…" Leo whispers. He hugs her tight enough to show her he acknowledges her feelings. He is so happy that she accepts him so close to her. He wants to tell her how he feels, wants to lay her down and show her… but he had already talked himself down and does not have enough nerve to rekindle this passing moment. Then that damn feeling of anxiousness rises in his stomach. One thought keeps scraping through his mind. '_You fool! You've never done this before. And she has DEFINITLY never done someone like you. Both you and Anju are emotional right now. Back away and pray for another chance that you are oh so undeserving of.' _

"Thank you, but I can't do this now." He lets her go and swings out of bed. He pulls on his boots and reaches for his cloak. He fits his katana on his back and drapes the cloak over his shoulders.

"W-why? Where are you going?" Anju stumbles. She is shocked by the sudden chill made by the void of his retreating body and still coming down from her high.

He walks to the door and stops before lifting the lock. "Anju…" He looks at her. He sees her bare skin behind the undone ties of her shirt. His hands were all over her. She covers herself and looks at him with confusion. "I want you to know that… I do have strong feelings for you… very strong feelings, so don't think otherwise. It's just that I don't ever want to make you do something you really don't want to. I don't want to hurt you. I felt my better judgment slipping and… I have to go." He unlatches and opens the door.

"Wait Leo! Please do not go..." She looks at him and he meets her gaze once more. "Leo, I am not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be!" he says. He shuts his eyes and turns away. "Look, I won't go far. I just need some fresh air… I'm locking the door behind me. I promise I'll be back soon." He pulls on his hood and leaves.


	14. Going On

AN: Please be advised that the following chapter details violence and blood and sexual descriptions toward the end.

…

…

…

Early the next morning Leo and Anju make their rounds and collect their orders from each merchant. They purchase a small breakfast of hot tea and rice porridge; settle in the wagon and head east out of Fong Village. No words are spoken as they travel up the long hill or through Fong Wood. They reach the crossroads and head back north, the longest stretch of road, back toward the province of Kenoshi.

Along the way Yoshi becomes fussy. He squirms and cries and Anju can't seem to get him comfortable. Leo pulls over to rest a while by a shallow stream. Leo holds Yoshi while Anju steps down out of the wagon. Leo sees the little one's issue. "You are growing up so fast. You're teething."

"Teething?" Anju asks.

Leo looks at her and then back at Yoshi. "His baby teeth are coming in. They push through his gums and it can be painful. He just needs something firm to chew on… I know…" Leo steps down and hands Yoshi back to Anju. Yoshi continues to wail and Anju pouts her lips in concern.

Leo smiles at her. " Don't worry, he'll be fine. We all went through it when we were young. We don't remember the pain now." His smile fades as he thinks of what he just said. He heads to the back of the cart and finds the bushel of corn. He removes one of the ears of corn and scrapes off the kernels down to the husk with a small pocketknife. Leo comes back to the front of the cart. He takes Yoshi in his arms. He gives the cornhusk and allows Yoshi to suck and bite thereon. Yoshi's cries calm to a low whimper. "I'll take him for now, Anju. You go on and stretch and rest. I'll stay with the wagon until you return.

"Yes, alright." She says. Anju walks away toward the stream. Once relaxed and relieved, she kneels by the water and glances at her distorted reflection in the ripples. She leans over to get a better look at herself. With the sun setting in the west half of her face cannot be seen. It seems to fit her mood. She feels like half a person. Her heart is heavy. She wonders why Leo has not said anything yet about last night. She does not doubt his words about his feelings for her. She doubts that he will ever act on those feelings. A small smile passes over her lips as she remembers the sensations of his touch. She could have stayed there with him like that all night. She scoops a handful of water in her hands and splashes her face. She hopes he starts talking soon. She doesn't think she can wait forever. She stands, brushes herself off and heads back to the wagon. Anju steps up and takes her seat. She embraces the now tranquil child in her arms and Leo goes into the bushes by the stream. He then finds himself kneeling by the babbling water. He removes the warrior mask and his blue bandana. He looks in at his reflection. In the dimming light of the setting sun he can barely make out his face. The current drifts along relentlessly. If he tries hard enough he can catch glimpses of his brothers' faces in place of his own. He frowns, splashes water on his face and heads back to the wagon. He steps up and sits next to Anju.

"How's the little man?" He asks.

"He is fast asleep." She says.

…

Less than an hour away from home Yoshi begins to stir. Anju places the cornhusk into his tiny hands, incase he needs to gnaw. She begins to hum a lullaby. The sun has set and Leo lights a torch to illuminate their path. It has been a long journey and he is mentally drained. He had made the trip back more strenuous because of his refusal to speak. He feels like he is failing royally when it comes to how he treats Anju. He goes from one extreme to the other. He would never raise his hands to her but ignoring her seems to be just as painful. He waits until the final stretch of the trip to say something… better now than never.

"Anju, I must apologize… for yesterday… last night and today. You don't deserve to be subject to my every whim and emotion. I should have been able and willing to treat you respectfully regardless of what I'm dealing with privately. I hope we can start over."

Anju listens to his words and nods. "I do not accept your apology."

Leo looks at her then back at the road. "Why?"

"You do not have to apologize for how you feel. You said that I was your best friend. If anything, you should be apologizing for NOT telling me what you chose to deal with privately. I want to be your best friend, in the good and the bad. Also, I do not wish to start over. For one, it is impossible, and two, I would rather… continue what was started."

Leo sighs in defeat. This is so hard for him to do. He'd much rather start over. Those raw feelings are too wild and new for him to jump back in to them so freely. He wonders what his brothers would do in this situation. How he wished he could take a pause and ask them. He never really confided in anyone, except his father. Now, the only person he has is Anju and she is willing to listen. If she wants to share in his tornado of troubles, he hopes she can understand it all. "I feel like… I've been given a second chance to do things right! Before, I controlled my impulses, I never slept in, my diet was mostly bland and my humor, even more so. I never lived! I just existed! I secretly enjoyed and envied and hated the 'act' of truly living life through my brothers! Now I have opportunities to live for myself. I've done what I had to do, I've done what I should have done and now I just want to do what I want to but…"

"But what?" She asks.

"I'm scared! One decision, just once idle choice can change the course of history! I don't want to mess anything up. I may not get a third chance! I just need some more time to think this through. Please give me some more time."

"More time… I cannot give you more time!" Anju looks at him sternly. "I know that no one has forever! One day you are with your brothers, the next you are taken away from… you will see them again!"

"Anju!" _How could she say that? Doesn't she know it still hurts?_

"And one day you are beaten, and barren… and worthless..!" Tears flood her almond-shaped eyes. Her mouth quivers. "And about to be killed… and you are ready to die, you want to just die…" She sobs quietly. He reaches over. She takes his hands in hers and looks up to him. "The next day… you are healed and have a child and someone treats you like you are worth more than you ever imagined."

Leo's eyes shine; her words and her eyes capture him. He was forced to give up so much but he can finally see that the bounty on the other side is too priceless not to take hold of.

"I am sorry I took your future away from you." She says. "Would you be willing to share in ours?"

Leo looks at Anju and Yoshi. He closes his eyes and sighs. This is what he wants. She is the one he wants. He listens to the clapping of the horse's hoofs on the ground, the rumble of the wheels, the creaking of the wagon. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He just has to say one little word and he can move on. He doesn't need to explain or elaborate. Just say…

"We're not alone." Leo pulls the reins and the horse stops. He stands up on the wagon seat and looks into the darkness. Anju holds onto Yoshi tightly and looks up at Leo with worry. He places a hand on her shoulder. A branch snaps to the left. Leaves rustle to the right. A shadow darts across the path ahead. Someone is already poking through the back of their wagon. They are surrounded. "Show yourselves!" Leo calls out.

"Now, now, no need to be on such high alert, my Lord." A deep voice calls from down the path belonging to a girthy Japanese man shouldering a sword. "We are the most friendly vagabonds you are likely to meet on Blue Devil's Road. We only ask that you 'donate' some of your wares as an offering for safe passage." He and his other bandits laugh. Leo counts five voices.

"We do not want any trouble. We wish to travel in peace. Let us pass." Leo gives a fair warning.

"No trouble will befall you and your pretty little family so long as you cooperate. We won't take no for an answer."

Leo whispers. "Anju, do not leave this cart. Protect Yoshi and stay here."

She nods and Leo calls out to the stocky man. "I am giving you one last change. Let us pass, or else." The man does not answer Leo. He just nods and his fellow pillagers come close to attack. Leo leaps into the sky, flips, unsheathes his katana and lands right on top of one of the men. The man screams and Anju takes cover as she places Yoshi in his basket and puts him under the seat where her bow and quiver also hide.

Leo scans his parameter and notes each pursuant man. Leo will not make the same mistake twice. He will leave not one man alive who threatens his family. Leo slashes a clean cut through neck of the man underneath him. The blood gurgles out from the jugular and splatters all over Leo's warrior mask. Four men left. He jumps away quickly as three of men charge toward him. Leo challenges the axe-man next. With one swipe of his katana he slices off axe-man's weapon-wielding fingers. Digits and axe fall to the ground. The man grabs at his nub of a hand, crying out. Leo ends the man's horror by crushing the axe across the middle of his face. He falls to the ground, already dead. Three men left. The leader attacks from behind the mutant turtle. He swings his three-foot sword down hard, just missing Leo's head, and jams it into his shell. The leader tries to break away his sword but it is wedged in an inch deep. Another inch father into Leo's carapace and the sharp blade would have sawed through his shoulder. Leo turns around and punches the leader square in the nose, drenching his hand with blood. Leo grabs the leader by the shoulders. The tip of the leader's sword, stuck in Leo's shell, is now inches away from his face. Leo lunges, forcing him back into a tree. Leo grabs the bark of the tree and slams himself against the leader. The sword in his shell sinks into the man's skull, pinning him to the trunk. The leader screams out his last breath. Leo jimmies the sword out of his shell and stands to confront the fourth man, whom he now sees running away for his life. Leo takes the knife from his pocket and throws it like a lethal dart. It hits the man in the back thirty paces down the road Leo runs over to him and slices his neck. One to go.

"Ah! Leo!" Anju screams.

Leo turns and runs back to see Anju in the wagon struggling with the fifth man on the ground, who is trying to snatch something away from her. When Leo sees the basket and hears Yoshi crying, something hot and fierce burns through his veins. Leo crosses the distance quickly. He removes his mask howls at the man. "Get your hands off of my son!"

Anju and man and baby fall silent at the supreme authority bellowing from Leo's throat. The man looks at the large animal coming toward him. His body turns cold and his limbs become numb. "The Blue Devil himself! No, no, no, no, no…" The man releases the basket and steps back. Leo stomps over to him and slices vertically through the man's body, from groin to gullet. The man's blood flies off of Leo's blade in a dripping arc over head. The man's entrails slop to the ground. Then he crashes to his knees and falls face first into the dirt.

Leo slowly lowers his sword, his eyes still swimming in red fury. Soon he is able to hear Anju's sobbing voice call him back to shore.

"Leo? Leo can you hear me?" She says. Yoshi starts to cry again and Leo blinks his eyes, coming back to himself.

He turns and walks over to Anju. He looks up to her as she kneels in the wagon. "Are you alright? Are you both ok?"

"Yes… are you… ok?" She asks.

He nods. He moves to climb into the wagon. Anju looks at him and then past him. Her eyes widen and she screams. "Leo, look out!"

Leo snaps his head around and the crisp whistle of an arrow sparks past him, slicing across his face and hitting the side of the wagon. A lone man steps out from the bushes and draws another arrow into his bow. There had been six men. "You killed them! You killed them all, Blue Demon! As righteous punishment, I will run an arrow through your heart, burn your body at the stake and sell your head for a fortune!

Leo holds up his katana. He slowly moves away from the wagon so no more arrows go toward Anju or Yoshi.

The tip of the arrow is trained on Leo's chest. "Any last words, Devil?"

"The only last words spoken will come from you!" Anju shouts as she cocks her own bow and arrow. "Disarm your weapon at once. Do not utter another threat upon him or I promise I will send you to a place no fortune can free you from."

"Anju!" Leo shouts at her. _What the hell is she doing?_

"I will not allow him to take you from me!" Anju tightens her bow.

The man stays trained on the 'demon' while glancing at the 'crazy woman'. "Would you really shoot a fellow man in defense of this… monster?"

"I only see one monster." Anju hisses. "Put your weapon down."

The man starts to sweat all the more. He chooses his strategy all too quickly. "I do not think so, woman!" The man turns his arrow toward Anju. Leo screams her name as he sprints toward the man, blades raised. The man, not anticipating the ferocious speed of the 'devil' immediately turns to aim at him. Anju screams Leo's name. Her arrow flies, piercing the man through the side of his chest, stabbing his heart. The man's arrow fumbles. He falls toward Leo. Leo puts up his swords and pushes the man to fall back, hitting the ground hard. Leo pants as he looks down at the man. He wipes the blood off of both his katana using the dead man's clothing and puts them back in their sheath.

Sensing no more danger, he walks over to Anju. He sees that she is overcome with shock. Her skin is pale and her glazed eyes stare out at the man she had just killed. He holds her hand and gently removes her tight grip from the handle of her bow. Leo caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. She blinks and turns to him. She throws her arms around him and hugs him firmly. She weeps into his shoulder. He shushes and coos at her. His warmth and strength surround her and she soon calms. She tries to speak but she can't find the words to say. What do you say after something like this? She removes Yoshi and his basket from under the bench. She holds him snuggly and stills his tears. The three settle back into the wagon and not much later find themselves at the entrance to the land of Kenoshi. Leo unhitches the ladder, climbs over the wall, lifts the iron gate, allows the wagon to come thru and, once again, lowers the gate. Feeling much safer within the wall, Leo gets back in the wagon, tips his hood to Gado's headstone and drives up the path toward home.

…

Leo puts up the wagon and tends to the horse. He leaves the stables and checks the parameter of the manor a few times before coming up on the porch. He removes all of his clothing, his pads, everything except his bandana and leaves them for later. He unsheathes his swords and takes them inside. He heads to the bath and a tub of hot water, prepared by Anju, sits waiting for him. He drenches himself and scrubs away the journey with a rough rag and fragrant soap. The shallow cut on his cheek stings and he fingers the new crack in his shell. Leo exhales. _Anju and Yoshi are safe. I'm still in one piece. Try to relax._ But he knows he won't be able to until he sees them sleeping soundly in their beds. He may even end up watching over them until the sun comes up. This is the ritual he goes through every time he and his brothers came home from a tough battle. He would make sure they were patched up and stable. He would see them off to bed. He would walk the halls and stay up guarding their doors until morning. He would then meditate to rejuvenate some energy during the day and opt to have a normal night's sleep the following evening. He will do the same for Anju and Yoshi. He leaves his cleaned bandana on the rack to dry as he steps out of the bath steamy fresh. He clothes himself in a clean linen shirt and pants and heads upstairs. He sees Anju quietly shutting Yoshi's nursery door. She heads for her chamber and sees Leo walking toward her holding a small lantern.

"How's Yoshi?" He asks.

"Sound asleep." She says. "I hope you will be getting some rest as well."

"I will, just not quite yet."

"Are you not exhausted? I would think… after all that has happened…"

He smiles. "I am exhausted but this is how I wind down, it's how I digest all that has happened."

Anju pouts her lips.

"Don't worry, Anju. Once my mind shuts down, I'll be able to sleep. Go on to bed." He says.

She watches him as he heads for the stairs. Watching him leave never set well with her. "Are you sure you do not want some company? I do not mind staying up with you."

He wasn't sure but he saw no reason for both of them to be roaming through the halls rest of the night. Besides, one of them should be alert in the morning when Yoshi wakes up. He turns around and sees her staring back at him. In the low lantern light he admires her long, white silk robe, her black hair cascading around her neck and shoulders, flowing down her back. Her dark eyes catch the faint glow and her pink lips are puckered. He almost changes his mind. "I would love your company… but you should try to sleep."

"I cannot sleep, Leo. I know that if I try to close my eyes I will see that man… I killed him."

Leo palms his face and covers his mouth. He walks over to her and takes her hand in his. She lowers her head and a tear runs down her cheek. He leads her into the lord's chamber where he has her sit on the edge of her bed and he pulls up a chair in front of her. As he places the lantern on the nightstand, he watches her wring her fingers and occasionally shake her head in denial at what she had done. He understands her mixed feelings. "Anju, I am grateful that you saved my life. Yet anyone with a heart would feel the same as you do right now. You acted defensively. No one can blame you for that."

"He was going to kill you… I could not let him...but…" She weeps.

"I know." He says.

"So why do I still mourn for him? He was going to take your life without remorse. Why can I not do the same?" She wipes away her tears and goes back to wringing her hands.

Leo places his hands over hers and looks deep into her eyes. "Anju, you are compassionate, and life-giving… so 'taking life' conflicts with everything you are. I know what you are thinking… you are nothing like Haruto."

With that Anju starts to cry openly. "You are wrong! Haruto never killed anyone but I did. And I am afraid that I would do it again if it means keeping you with me!"

"Anju." Tears well up in his eyes. He reaches around her and pulls her into him. He holds her and smoothes the back of her head. He'd seen this behavior before, the first few times his younger brothers had struck down an enemy. "Anju, I want you to close your eyes… and picture that man on the road. I want you to see his face in your mind… I want you to imagine him turning and walking away and disappearing into the night… whenever you feel this way, I want you to make him walk away… It will be hard at first, but it gets easier."

She sniffles. "You must have many men walking away in your mind… do you not?"

Leo stiffens. It's very true. "Some chose to be a threat and I chose to stop them. I had to. It was all for the preservation of my family. And you and Yoshi are now my family." He sits her back on her bed and thumbs away the tears from her face. She flutters her lashes and focuses on his eyes. He holds her face and he can't pull away. "Anju, my answer is yes. I want nothing more than to share the future with you. I made that decision a long time ago but was too afraid to voice it." He kneels in front of her, still holding her face. "I don't want to waste anymore time."

Leo presses his lips to hers. Her lips tremble against his. He pulls away and they gaze at each other. Her expression softens and she dives into his arms. He lifts her up and lies her down on the bed. She reaches for the hem of his tunic and helps him remove it from his body. He undoes the sash of her silk robe and displays her bare beauty. He leans over her and claims her mouth with his once more. He cups the slight weight of her breasts with his large rough hands. She slides her hands over his warm, sculpted shoulders. Her fingers trail down the polished grooves of his plastron. She unfastens the ties of his slacks. They hang loosely around his hips. She places her hands back on his shoulders as he traces hot kisses down her neck, over her chest, scaling the soft mounds of her bosom, languidly licking her belly, taking in the rich fragrance of her womanhood. He lays his tongue flat, tastes her sweet-dripping juices, leading a wet trail up to her navel. She sucks in a breath of shuddering pleasure. He eagerly does this again and again. His hands massage over her quaking hips as he drinks in her overflowing nectar. She was once afraid to speak or yell or demand, but no longer. She cradles his head, crying passionate pleas and he tenderly replies. He is getting drunk and she is providing the wine. His rhythmic churning suddenly makes her vineyard burst and she calls out to him as the tremors of ecstasy wash over her sensitive hide.

He holds onto her until every drop is squeezed. She beckons him to come close to her. They stare into each other's eyes. His reveal small fear. Hers reveal full trust. He exhales sharply as his throbbing member fully emerges. In the dim light of the lantern she looks down and struggles to take his girth in her hands, she massages along his generous length, making him groan and shiver. He calls her name in a soft and desperate tone. She releases her grip and wraps her arms around his neck. She locks her eyes on him and kisses him. No other thought or concern enters her mind, not while she is with him like this. He lovingly lays her head back on a pillow. He kneels into the cushions and lifts her hips. He backs away and tentatively enters her warm, awaiting vineyard. She steals shallow breaths as he proceeds into her ever so slowly until he is lost, completely surrounded. He leans into her and locks his lips to hers. This new, all enveloping gravity of pleasure pulls and aches and ebbs at the very center of him. His lungs need air but he doesn't want to breathe. Succumbing to this weakness, he has never felt so strong. He feels invincible though he senses he could die at any moment. He takes everything she gives and she gives all that she has. Where has the time gone? Has it stopped? Where are the room and the night and the troubles? Have they disintegrated into dust, blown away by a supernatural wind? All he can see and hear and feel is her. They take each other to the summit of summits. She cries out in un-interpretive tongues but he understands every utterance. He lifts his head, roaring into a nonexistent sky but she can see the stars falling. Every fiber in his mortal body stretches towards his core, yearning to be incinerated by the tumultuous fury of rapture surging through him, out of him. The inferno swells to a warm glow and the world slowly restructures around them. He kisses her tears of joy. She holds onto him with the little vigor she has left. They lie there formed in new bodies and with new eyes, breathing new air enveloped by the soft cushions of the marriage bed. She tells him how precious he is to her but he is fast asleep. She smiles and soon follows him into the peaceful stillness.

…

…

…

The next morning, Anju and Leo go the study. She finds and fills out all the proper documents and legitimizes them with the waxed insignia of Kenoshi's ring. Anju validates a legal certificate of divorced from Haruto. Other documents validated by Kenoshi's pressed ring allow Leo to become the sole owner of the estate. From this day on he will be rightfully known as Lord Hamato Leo, ruler of the province of Hamato, father of Hamato Yoshi and husband of Hamato Anju.

…

…

AN: So, Leo's will finally lines up with his true purpose. How bittersweet. But we all know the story is not over. I fought long and hard while writing it; when it comes to Leonardo I always do. He is such a vital part to his team of brothers. He's the leader; the beacon and I wanted him to be the genesis. This story was meant to take his role to the extreme. Please enjoy the upcoming epilogue chapters 'Fate- The After Story'.


End file.
